Adventure Life Season 2: Mixed World Catastrophe
by BrightnessAndDarknessStories
Summary: The Ninjas and Kunoichi got sent to the realms of different shows including Earth, watch as they find the crystal shards to try to go back to their beloved home. (ps. The crossover label will change whenever they go inside another realm!) Rated T just in case I accidentally let a uncensored swear word slip! Claudia Ω
1. Entering the MLP Realm

**HAPPY NEW YEAR guys (We know this is one day early, but we're just too excited)! We're back! And this is the sequel for; Ninjago Masters of Primary school! As you can see from the book title, yes this has probably 10 worlds crossing over which are:**

**My Little Pony and Equestria Girls = Christy**

**Sword Art Online, ALfheim Online &amp; Gun Gale Online = Kai**

**Minecraft = Cole**

**Winx? = Hanna**

**Dragons of Berk = Janet**

**Big Hero 6 = Jay**

**Frozen = Zane**

**Harry potter = Nya**

**Assasin's Creed = Rosetta**

**Earth = Lloyd**

**Aaaannnddd… we are going put some pre-story talking in this fanfic!**

**Jay: Hi Guys!**

**Hanna: Were back!**

**Janet: And were better than ever!**

**Kai: *Punches Cole in the face***

**Cole: OW!**

**Kai: Ha Ha Ha**

**Cole: Take that! *Uses the Scythe of Vultures on Kai***

**Kai: You broke my leg!**

**Nya: XD**

**Zane: Quick take him to the hospital!**

**Sensei Wu: There's a tea th-**

**Rosalie: No time for that! Kai broke his leg and you're still talking about tea?**

**Garmy: *Sigh* -.-'**

**Sensei Wu: I heard that brother!**

**Skales: Can we pleassse get on with the ssstory?**

**Claudia: Okay but first…**

**Karina (Shouting) : WE DON'T OWN NINJAGO BUT WE OWN THE OCS AND THE PLOT**

**Jay: Jeez you didn't have to shout! o.0**

**Karina: Well SORRY!**

**Cole: /)_-**

**Claudia: WELL, I WANTED TO SAY THAT THIS STORY TAKES PLACE BEFORE REBOOTED, SO THERE ISN'T PIXAL!**

**Christy: *squeak* 0.0**

**Nya: …**

**Jay: No love triangles? :(**

**Cole: ...**

**Zane: Whose Pixal?**

**Us: NOBODY!**

**Ninjas and Kunoichi: Kay… :L**

**Claudia: Now we really need to start…. And take Kai to the hospital.**

**Kai: FINEEEEE… Ouch!**

**Zane: Okay just take him to the hospital…**

***BEE BO BEE BOOOOOOOOOO***

**Kai: Noooo! Batman doesn't end like this!**

**Jay: Dude your not batman.**

**Kai: Really? *In hospital bed, which was surprisingly comfy***

**Cole: Yup**

**Nya (muttering): Me and my stupid brother… *getting into hospital car***

**Us: SHUT UP!**

**Ninja and Kunoichi: Okay, okay! *holds hands up in defeat while getting driven away by hospital car***

***Christy starts singing***

**Christy: My little pony, your hair is freaky, *points at Kai's gelled hair***

**Nya: XD**

**Lloyd: Kay…. (Notice he hasn't been talking the whole time)**

**Us: ROLL WITH THE STORY ALREADY! WHERES THE CAMERA MAN?**  
**Camera man: On live in 3-**

**Zane: Aren't we writing a fic? Not a video?**

**Us: Oh sorry we meant the upload button**

**Camera man: Aww…. :(**

**Lloyd: :L**

**Upload button: 3, 2 ,1...**

**Everyone (including batman and da doctors and da senseis and da ninjas and da kunoichi and da authors and da snakes and da editor, Gloria): REVIEW!**

**PS/Warning: We're not gonna do any 'serious' matter in this season, yep we're going head out with our wild imaginations :P**

* * *

~Chapter 1: Entering the MLP realm~

After the light cleared Lloyd woke up to find that he was in a forest in a completely different climate

"G-Guys? what happened?" He went to stand up but unfortunately fell down. groaning he tried to stand back up again but to his surprise instead of hands he had 4 hooves!

"WHAT THE HECK!" Lloyd screamed causing him to make Sensei wake up.

"Lloyd, language!" Sensei scolded him but was interrupted by the sounds of moaning. One by one the ninjas woke up, screaming to find there were all ponies!

Zane sighed at his teammates actions and went to scan their surroundings.

"OMG, What the *Beep*!" Jay Panicked

"I don't want to be a pony for the rest of my life!"

"This is even weirder than becoming a teen" Lloyd claimed

"GUYS! Stop moaning we have more bigger problems!" Zane yelled "Like how the girls arn't here!" He said turning off his scanning device, eyes back to their original icy blue instead of ocean blue.

"Nya! What if she's in danger!? what if shes dead?! What if sh-" Kai got cut off by Cole

"We get it, but in this seemingly happy place I doubt if they're going to get into trouble. Even if it's a forest." He reminded him.

* * *

Meanwhile… Somewhere in Equestria

"Girls, get up!" Nya, the leader of the kunoichi shook her friends up.

"Where are we?" Janet questioned. "EEK!"

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked rubbing her eyes.. but then… she realized what Janet was screaming about… "OMG! WE'RE PONIES!"

"AHHHH!" Shouted all the girls.

"Wait where are the boys?" Questioned Rosetta.

"Eh… They're probably goofing around... You know how the boys are like" Shrugged Nya as Christy gave her a playful punch. Before they knew it they were all laughing… Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes.

"W-Who's there!" Shouted Janet. Then a little yellow and pink pony came out.

"H-Hi… I'm Fl-Fluttershy… W-Who a-are y-you?" The shy pony asked

"Hi Fluttershy, I'm Nya and these are my friends" Nya introduced her and gestured towards the kunoichi, but when she noticed the others weren't doing anything she cleared her throat startling everyone.

"O-Oh.. Sorry i'm Rosetta"

"Hi i am Janet!"

"I'm Hanna"

"And i'm Christy"

"N-Nice to meet you.." Fluttershy said but then looked behind Janet and gave a little squeak

"What's wrong?" Rosetta asked

"A Tiger Cub!" Fluttershy squealed

Janet then realized it was Stripe, "You must have came in the room when we were transported".

Nya was shivering though…

Janet kinda expected Fluttershy to hide since she was so timid but she immediately ran up to the cub and coed "Aww your soo cute! Who a little cuteshewitsy? You are, you are…"

"Uhh… Hi? Ponies remember? How did we get here?" Rosetta asked bringing Fluttershy out of her daze.

"W-Wait? You not from this world?!" Fluttershy let out a piercing scream causing a nearby rainbow haired pony with a blue body to zoom down to the newly-formed ponies.

"Hey Fluttershy, who are these guys?" The blue and rainbow haired pony asked

"Well Rainbow Dash, these just said they aren't from this world an-an-an"

"It's okay Fluttershy, I'll handle this" the blue pony, they now knew as Rainbow Dash said

"So, I hear that you're not from around here!" She fiercely said going for something that will frighten the former LEGO humans. Taken aback, the bravest of the kunoichi, Nya, replied.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?!" Suddenly, Rainbow Dash burst into laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Hanna asked annoyed.

"You," She pointed her hoof to Nya, "Sound just like Applejack!" At that moment, Fluttershy began to giggle too.

"What did y'all say 'bout me?" A orange pony appeared from an apple tree forest. She was wearing a cowboy hat, had a blonde mane tied into a braid and was carrying two baskets of apples.

"What's up, Applejack?!" Rainbow Dash asked. Applejack looked up.

"The sky, why?" Applejack answered quizzically. Rainbow Dash facehoofed while Nya started laughing comically, Applejack looked at her a bit confused, tilting her head. "Y-You sound just like Z-Zane!" Nya said to Applejack, fighting the fits of giggles to speak. Hanna and Rosetta, realizing this, started to laugh as well, while Christy and Janet looked at them like they were the only two who were sane at the moment.

"O-Okay.." Rainbow Dash chuckled finding her voice "These ponies aren't from here and this one" She pointed to Nya "Just sounded like you!" She told Applejack

"Well, y'all be good now and Rainbow will tell ya all 'bout Ponyville" Applejack told them "And also yer can call me AJ"

"You can call me Dash or Rainbow too" Rainbow Dash faced the girls "So… whats your names?"

"Their names are Nya, Rosetta, Janet, Hanna and Christy" Fluttershy told Rainbow Dash surprising the kunoichi that she wasn't shy in front of her friends/

"Excuse me" Rosetta said politely "We are the newest female ninjas, kunoichi and can you please tell me what this world is about and how its different from Ninjago?"

"Ninjago? Kunuchi what not? What do you mean?"

Suddenly they heard cursing from nearby and suddenly a flash of green light formed in the sky.

"What in the name of Celestia?" Rainbow Dash wondered

* * *

Speaking of that green light...

"What did you do Lloyd?" Kai scolded

"I-I dont know!" Lloyd defended "I just felt angry and it just happened!"

"Okay… Thats weird" Jay said; suddenly he started to fly and crashed into a tree!

"*beep*" Jay cursed

"This is definitely interesting" Sensei Wu laughed stroking his beard

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes and a blue pony with rainbow mane popped out

"Woah, so there more crazy ponies kunuchi from different worlds too?" she asked

"Wait" Kai poundered "You know where the kunoichi are? Where's Nya?!"

"Hold it Kai." Cole said literally holding him down as he struggled to dive to the pony.

"Yeah, I know those girls. By the way, I'm Rainbow Dash" She then pulled out some ponies who were yellow, light green, pink, auburn and purple. It only took a mere second for the Ninja to realize who they were

"Nya! Your safe!" Kai sighed in relief pulling all of them into a group hug when Sensei spoke up "Where are we?"

"In Equestria, of course! From My little pony!" Christy chorused. Everybody turned to look at her, even the ponies.

"So let me get this straight… WE'RE IN A CARTOON?!" Kai yelled

"Wait, we're on TV? How awesome do I look?" Rainbow Dash inquired gloating

"Hang on... how do you know, Christy?" Janet questioned.

"I love this show!" Christy answered enthusiastically causing everyone to stare at her in disblif.

"What the ****?" Lloyd swore

"No cursing nephew! This is a children's TV show!" Sensei Wu scolded him once again but a bit more... Teasingly.

Suddenly Kai's phone rang the weekend whip

Just jump up,

Kick back,

whip around, and spin.

And then we jump back do it again,

Ninja- (GO!) Ninja- (GO!)

Come on, we're going to do it again,

Just-

"Arggg!" Kai groaned frustrated. he reached out for his phone but he remembered that they were ponies now. Kai sighed as he TRIED to use his newly formed hoof to grab his phone.

"Uh…" Rainbow Dash spoke up over the loud ringtone, "You're a unicorn, just use your magic!"

Kai tried to use his magic but it was no use, finally he managed to push the phone to the ground after many tries flying the phone around, hitting the trees as it went. He had no idea how to use his hoofs other than walking so he used his muzzle to press answer on his now slightly damaged phone.

"Hello?" Kai asked

"Meet the newest hair gel, it grows your hair and lets nutrients in your body…."  
"WHAT? It was a advertisement! After all that hard work?" Jay yelled outraged

"I am interested," Kai answered into the receiver

"Wow, Kai, Wow" Jay facehoofed.

As Kai was talking into the receiver and everyone else finding out how they got here Zane was in deep thought.

If my scans serves me correct, and that everyone's personalities should stay the same does that mean i'm a nindriod? in a pony form? so im a nindriod pony?... Neigh... wait what?… oh nevermind

* * *

**Jay: Neigh! Chapter 1 is done!**

**Kai: *facepalm* Neigh? Really?!**

**Jay: But Zane said that!**

**Us: Will you zip it?!**

**Princess Celestia: Yo**

**Cole: Dafu?**

**Princess Celestia: I am now showing my inner self, the not princess one**

**Twilight Sparkle: Princess!**

**Fluttershy: H-hi…**

**Rainbowdash: YOLO**

**Applejack: Hi, y'all!**

**Rarity: Oh my god! Where did you get that beautiful mane piece?! *points at Hanna's pink hair ribbon with a pony on it***

**Hanna: Christy bought it for me...**

**Zane: Wait how did you get here?**

**Sensei Wu: *Shrug* Anyways welcome to the chat**

**Jay: You sound like we're chatting on whatsapp! No, facebook!**

**Lloyd: Well, WTF!**

**Sensei: Lloyd, language!**

**Lloyd: What? It means welcome to facebook!**

**Kai: *facepalm, number two***  
**Garmy: STOP CORRECTING MY SON!**

**Everyone: wtf?**

**Rarity: That monstrosity has a son?!**

**Garmy: *Pissed Face***

**Janet: OMG DA PISS FACE IS REAL!**

**Lloyd: Hey it runs in the family…**

**Karina: K….**

**Claudia: Who says K anymore? its kay!**  
**Karina: No its K!**

***Ninja and ponies watching fight***

**RainbowDash: *Picks up coke and accidentally presses the upload button***

**Upload button: 3.. 2..**

**Us: Wait what?**

**Upoad button: 1…**

**Everyone but us: REVIEW!**


	2. Ponyville Mayhem

**~Chapter 2: Ponyville Mayhem~**

* * *

**Claudia: So last chapter, the ninjas and kunoichi met the ponies, but wh-**

**Jay: ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Nya and Kai: *double facepalm***

**Claudia: I DIDN'T FINISH YET!**

**Jay: Kay… Sorry… :(**

**Claudia: As I was saying, but wh-**

**Zane: This… does… not… compute…**

**Us: WHAT NOW?!**

**Zane: Humans… and… Ponies… are… not… from… the… same… database…**

**Us: *facepalm***

**Nya and Jay: We'll fix him~**

_**~A few hours later~**_

**Nya: Finally!**

**Claudia: After all these interruptions, can I now continue?!**

**Everyone BUT Rainbowdash: Finneeee~**

**Rainbow Dash: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Upload button: In 3… 2…**

**Claudia: Wait I didn't finish!**

**Upload button: 1…**

***Claudia furiously messes with the control panel**

**Upload button: Uploading canceled**

**Everyone but Karina: How did you do that?  
Claudia: I just know. :/**

**Karina: No she learns it from ICT…**

**Claudia : NO! I don't even pay attention in that class! I just meh all the lessons and work on my YouTube channel!**

**Everyone: O-O**

**Claudia: As i was saying…**

**Karina: NO WIFI!**

**Claudia: :O OMG!**

**Zane: What is WIFI?  
Us: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WIFI IS?!**

**Zane: Are we supposed to know?**

**Us: *Shrug***

**Sensei Wu: I know what WIFI is!**

**Karina: How do you know? Even the ninjas don't know and you two are 11 eons old!**

**Claudia (whispering to Karina): I don't think there are lego wifi modems…**

**Karina: Ohhh**

**Twilight Sparkle: Can I press the upload button?**

**Karina: Meh**

**Upload button: Upload button activated, preparing upload in..**

**Christy: Wait it didn't say that before!**

**Upload button: 3… 2… 1…**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**

**Note from Claudia: Guys, I started a tumblr page for BrightnessandDarkness! Yay! If you want to ask any of our OC's from ANY of our fanfics questions, go to tumblr and search brightnessanddarkness! We'll be answering questions with little cartoon thingies too!**

* * *

"Everypony, welcome to Ponyville!" Rainbow Dash gestured the quaint and innocent village

"Wow!" Hanna breathed

"Meh" Kai shrugged, not paying attention to anything, less holding his excitement down, all he wants to do is go back to Ninjago

"It's so… Happy!" Christy grinned as she galloped around the streets looking at everything as she went by.

"Hiya Applejack!" a small yellow pony went up to the country pony.

"Good morning Applebloom! Do you mind bringing these apples home while I show some new ponies around?" Applejack asked the young pony

"Sure!" Applebloom nodded heaving the baskets onto her back and trotted to a large barn in the distance.

"Who's that?" Hanna asked.

"That's Applebloom, my little sister!" Applejack cheerfully replied

"She's soooo cute!" Christy squealed as she continued galloping along.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash had a thought "Hey! Let's go to Twilight's palace to introduce them!" she smirked "Race?"

"It's on!" Applejack challenged her. "3… 2… 1… go!" She quickly announced as Rainbow Dash flew towards a castle in the distance while she galloped behind her.

"Wait for us! We can't uh… Gallop very fast!" Nya struggled as she, the ninjas and the kunoichi tried to catch up with their newly formed hooves.

"AHHH!" Christy screamed as she tripped over her hoof and her horn scratched the surface of the ground. "Ouch!" She winced as she failed to get up.

"Let me help you." Fluttershy said quietly as she gently helped Christy get up.

"Thanks." Christy murmured as she rubbed her hoof on the tip of her horn. The ninjas and kunoichi stopped for a moment to look at their new pony like features.

Cole still had jet black hair swept to his right side, but he had a dark grey coat, he didn't seem to be a unicorn or a pegasus, just a normal earth pony.

Kai had a spiky brown mane and his coat colour was blood red and appeared to be a unicorn.

Jay had a light brown mane in a similar style to his regular self, and his coat was electric blue like his gi he had wings in the same colour, but he didn't seem to be able to control them yet.

Zane had a upright blonde mane and his coat was an off white color like sparkling snow and had a horn sticking out near his mane.

Lloyd had a windswept blonde mane, and his coat was green, and was a alicorn which stood out compared to the other's.

Nya had a bob-cut black mane with a horn sticking out of it, and her coat was light red. Hanna had a messy pink mane, and light pink fur, with light pink wings to match.

Rosetta supported a light brown braid, and had a light green coat.

Janet had a straight blonde mane with a purple streak near the side, with auburn fur. Christy had a straight dark brown mane with a fringe in the middle with bangs at each side, and had a light yellow coat and a horn.

But you can't forget Sensei Wu! He had a light grey coat and a long white beard, but he still had his straw hat on, and he was a alicorn! They all looked around and noticed that none of them (except for sensei wu) had a cutie mark! Sensei's cutie mark was a teapot but they didn't know why he had one and they didn't.

(He he he I bet you noticed but don't we suck at explaining? XD)

"Where are our cutie marks?" Christy asked. the boys (sans Sensei and Zane) wrinkled their snout in disgust at the name of the object on their flanks.

"Y-You need to earn them!" Fluttershy timidly answered. "I had to earn mine."

"How?" Nya questioned.

"I-I learnt to fly!" Fluttershy said in an quiet enthusiastic voice as she flew up a few hooves to show them.

"Well my teapot is still here" Sensei said happily as he used his magic to carry it.

"Really uncle?" Lloyd moaned "Well since we can't get in touch with Ninjago, I guess I mean IF there are bad guys to mash we could try to see if our elements work here" then he tried to use his now 9 elements and to everyone's surprise he earned a cutie mark of all the elements in a sphere

"The creation sphere..." Sensei muttered

"The what?" Kai asked raising his scared eyebrow

"N-Nothing" Sensei said a little too quickly.

With their current situation, the ninjas and kunoichi dropped the subject, but not Nya. The ever curious pony looked at the strange sphere that was Lloyd's cutie mark, consisting of the nine elements. Earth, Fire, Electricity, Ice, Water, Nature, Light, Wind and Animals. Each had their individual symbol and it was a bit easy to tell.

When they reached the castle, they saw three ponies on the balcony. Applejack, Rainbow Dash and another pony that they haven't met yet. which had a light purple coat and a darker purple mane with a purple and hot pink streak in it, and was also a alicorn.

"So, I see you slowpokes are finally here!" Rainbow Dash taunted.

"Don't taunt them, Rainbow. You must be the new ponies. Hi Fluttershy!" The stranger turned to the Fluttershy, ninjas and kunoichi. "I'm Twilight. Twilight Sparkle. But you can just call me Twilight." She said in a cheery but calm voice. "Rainbow Dash and Applejack told me all about you. They say you're from another world, and you're ninjas! How exciting!" Twilight clapped her hooves together and smiled. "Come in! I'll tell you all about your origins."

The ninjas and kunoichi stepped into the castle, which was huge! Books were piled up everywhere, and there was a small purple dragon sitting on a pile of books.

"ARGH! A PURPLE RAGING DRAGON!" Cole yelled scared out of his wits.

"Don't worry," Twilight came down the stairs. "That's my apprentice, Spike."

"Yay! Playmate for Stripe!" Janet cheered. "Stripe, meet Spike!" She said as she put the excited tiger cub on the wooden flooring.

"Argh! A tiger!" The dragon shrieked.

"ARGH! A _TALKING _DRAGON!" Cole yelled, again.

"What? So you've never seen a talking dragon before?" Spike put his tiny clawed hands on his hips

"Ahhh a dwagon!" Striped screamed cutely

"S-Stripe you can talk?!" Janet gasped

"OMG A _TALKING_ TIGER!" Nya screamed, her fear of tigers getting the best of her as Kai facehoofed  
"You are scweared of mwe?" Stripe purred

'AHHH! CRAZY PONIES!" RainbowDash screamed sarcastically rolling her eyes in the process

"WILL EVERYPONY JUST BE QUIEEEET!" Fluttershy suddenly shouted. Everybody looked at her surprised. Nopony and nobody expected her sudden outburst. Noticing what she did she blushed and sinked into the floor.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, i needed to cut the rest out cause it had nothing to do with the title :P anyways in the next chapter is going to be them in Equestria girls! (rainbow rocks) So BIEEEE! -Karina**

**Jay: Wait we didn't get to tal- *Karina covers his mouth with her hand***

**Karina: BYE!**


	3. Rainbow Elements

**~Chapter 3: Rainbow Elements~**

* * *

**Yay were going into Equestria girls! (PS its going to be similar to the regular show so don't read if you don't want spoilers and if you are going to watch the movie soon. And it's going to keep up like that until chapter 6)**

**Jay: Mehhhh**

**Lloyd: *yawn***

**Hanna: WAKE UP!**

**All the boys: Huh?**

**Karina: Typical boys..**

**Max (Karina's brother): HEY!**

**Karina: How did you get here?!**

**Max: I HAVE NO CLUE**

**Karina: K…**

**Cole: Hi!**

**Max: Oh no… (Oh no is Max's expression of saying OMG -K)**

**Karina: His fav character is you…**

**Cole: Oh, woops…**

**Claudia: …**

**Rosalie: CAN WE START THE STORY!**

**Tina: Maybe…**

**Everyone: HOW THE *BEEP* DID YOU GET HERE TINA!**

**Tina: Its Lenthintiantina!**

**Everyone: Can't we use your nickname?**

**Tina: ...No**

**Pythor: How about me?**

**Tina: You can**

**Everyone: Awww**

**Kai: Eww! Serpentine love!**

**Everyone: KAI!**

**Freality: Whats this? *She presses button***

**Christy: How did you get here… Wait DON'T!**

**Upload button: 3…**

**Everyone: CLAUDIA!**

**Upload button: 2…**

**Claudia: Got it!  
*Messes with controls***

**Upload button: 1… Uploading... (Upload delay failed, bug detected in system.)**

**Claudia: What the f***?!**

**Everyone: NOOOOO ITS TOO LATE!**

**Random disco man: REVIEW!**

**Everyone: Wait what?**

* * *

**-Twilight's POV-**

I am so excited! we have new ponies beyond our dimension! Its like my canterlot high school friends but not quite. Suddenly Fluttershy suddenly started shouting!

"Everypony? The unicorn in a light red coat and black mane said, confused "Not everybody?"

"What the hay is everybody?" AJ asked

"N-Nevermind" she declined.

"Now can we introduce each other?" Rarity said, just coming in.

"You know me, Twilight, Fluttershy and Applejack right?" Rainbow Dash asked. The new ponies nodded.

Pinkie started to shake the newcomers very fast causing them to fly with the motion of her hand "Hi i am Pinkiemenia Pie! You could just call me Pinkie!" Pinkie enthusiastically introduced herself aming her party cannon at them, showering them with confetti

"Hi darlings, I'm Rarity" Rarity told them, giving them each a catalog of her shop.

"Kai Flamely"

"Jay Walker"

"Cole Hence"

"Zane Julien"

"Lloyd Garmadon"

"Nya Flamely"

"Rosetta Waterson"

"Janet Zefer"

"Hanna Janision"

"Christy Dumbell"

"Wu Garmadon, but you can call me Sensei Wu"

They all said listing down their names as they went.

"Well," I said, "I did some research on who you really are, and I found this book called LEGO records.

"LEGO?" They all asked

"Yes, LEGO." I myself didn't know what lego was. I flipped through the pages to show them, coming across many curious categories. Like:

_LEGO Friends_

_Chima _

_The Lego Movie_

_Ninjago_

"Here we have it! Ninjago!" I said. I placed my hoof on the book to show them.

"Ninjago?!" The new ponies all chorused

"Let me see!" A stallion I assumed to be Jay cried out. They all scrambled around me to look at the book. It showed 9 unique tornadoes, mostly in different colours.

"I assume those tornadoes are… Misako, Garmadon, My father and Me, then the other 9 are yours, my students." The oldest stallion who i think is Sensei Wu said in a wise voice.

"What do you mean, your tornadoes?" Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"And why aren't we in this book?" Hanna asked

"Well you see, in our dimension, there are normal civilians, then there are ninjas and kunoichi. There are 9 known at the moment. My father, my brother, myself, his mother, but guess since this was made in 2014 you girls aren't in it yet" He answer pointing to the year it was made in "And these are the ninjas and Kunoichi" pointing to the others

I looked at them in awe. They were like guardians in their realm! Just like us! Me and my friends are the elements of harmony; Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty and Magic! Maybe we do have something in common… I flipped through the pages, with the 'ninjas' and 'kunoichi' behind me. Each of them had an individual profile, so I read them out loud.

"Lets see… Okay, here we have Cole, the ninja of earth. I assume that's you?" I pointed at the stallion with jet black hair and a dark grey coat. He nodded as I continued. I then saw a 'lego' figure with red clothing, and spiky hair.

"That's you?" I pointed at the red pony. "Yeah." I eventually went through all the ninja, naming them as we went.

"Wow, this book is so accurate!" Zane remarked.

"Of course it is!" I admit I felt some pride in my voice. "It's a _magical_ library! Over here in Equestria, I am the guardian of the element of magic, and also the princess of friendship!"

"A princess?!" Christy's eyes widened. "I've never met a princess before! I didn't even think there are any princesses in my little pony beside princess Celestia and Luna!" She said as the other kunoichi nodded.

I blushed, but suddenly I heard a book rattling near the library.

"Lets check it out" I told my friends and the ninjas, kunoichi and Sensei

**-Rainbow Dash POV-**

We just got introduced to some ninjas who kick butt every day! How awesome is that?! Anyways Twilight just noticed a book vibrating, vibrating? I mean who has that sensitive ears?

"Huh?" Rarity asked as Twilight found the book that was vibrating

As Twilight flipped through the pages of the book with her magic she found a page that looked like it was written recently. As she read it her eyes grew big as tennis balls which was freaky.

"This looks like it was written from my friends in Canterlot high! B-But how?" She stuttered

"Maybe this book has magic on it…" I assumed.

"It sounds like… they need my help!" Twilight gasped

* * *

**-Narrator's POV-**

"The way Sunset Shimmer described them, I think these new girls sound an awful lot like... the sirens" Twilight shivered

"Not the sirens!" PinkiePie wailed and then whispered to Fluttershy "I don't actually know what that is!"

"The sirens were three beautiful but dangerous creatures who had the power to charm ponies with their music. But to maintain this power, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread their dark magic." Twilight lectured

"I don't think I like this story very much." Fluttershy said worriedly, as the ninjas and kunoichi made their way to the room,

"Sorry we got lost" Cole sighed

"No biggie!" Pinkie Pie smiled

"If the sirens had their way, they would have divided and conquered all of Equestria." Twilight continued "But a certain Star Swirl the Bearded wasn't having it. Rumor has it he found a way to banish them to another world – one where he believed their magic power would be lost. That world must have been the one where my Canterlot High friends live." She finished

'Uh what are we talking about?" Rosetta asked

"The book that told me that my friends in a different dimension need my help and there are some new girls that sound like the sirens" Twilight explained

"But Star Swirl must have sent them there ages ago. How come they're just surfacin' now?" Applejack asked

"I don't know. But if my hunch is right and it is the sirens who have come to Canterlot High, this spell they've cast is just the beginning. My friends need me. I have to get back to them."

"Ohhh! can we come?" Jay asked enthusiastically

"Sure" Twilight said

"I hate to burst your bubble, Twilight, but the connection between their world and Equestria will still be totally cut off for a super long time." Rainbow sighed

"Okay, first of all, if there was bubble-blowing going on, why wasn't I told about it?! And secondly, if the connection is totally cut off, how was Sunset Shimmer able to get a message to Twilight?" Pinkie Pie quizzed

"Pinkie! you're a genius!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Pinkie said proudly and happily "Now about those bubbles…"

"Zane can you help me with something?" Twilight asked, remembering something in the book that said he is the smartest of them all and is also a robot nindriod.

"But of course" The ever polite Nindroid agreed

Then they started making something

* * *

**-Spike's POV-**

"And the interval between the two points is defined as the square root of the sum of the squares of the separation between the points along three spatial dimensions" Twilight bombarded us with her knowledge and complicating sums while Zane finished the final touches

"Say what now?" I asked confused

"Duh she's going to put the magic from here to there, here to there, there to here, here to there" Pinkie stated in a matter-of-fact tone but she kept on going and going with her statement!

"WE GET IT KNOW!" Kai screamed

"Don't ch'ya think if we can go with you twili?" AJ asked all of a sudden

_good luck with that _I mentally chuckled

"Sorry but don't you think it will be too confusing if canterlot high suddenly had two of you?" Twilight stated

"Oh yea" They all agreed

'We can still go right? Cause we aren't form this realm so there won't be a duplicate of us, right?" Jay eagerly asked

"And I can go too right? there isn't one of me in Canterlot high and you'll never know when you'll need your trusty assistant" I twiddled my fingers pulling a puppy face

"Sure…" Twilight mumbled

**-Kai's POV-**

"Lets go!" I shouted

"Wait!" Rarity shouted "Group hug!" As those words left her mouth everyone pulled into a group hug, well except me of course.

"Come on Kai!" Jay smiled grabbing my hoof

"No! I don't get all mushy!" I said waving my arms out.

"Too bad" Pinkie sang and used her hoof along with Jay's to pull me in

"Argg!"

"Okay now lets..." Twilight started

"Go!" Then we all jumped into the portal….

**-Narrator's POV (In Equestria Girls)-**

"I starting to think she isn't coming.." (Human) Rainbow Dash stated. But as if on cue Twilight and Spike jumped out of the statue portal

"Twilight!" exclaimed the hair 7 running to her aid.

"Oof, I'm Back!" Twilight chuckled nervously.

Suddenly the portal opened again and threw out the ninjas and kunoichi plus their sensei.

"Huh?" They all sans Twilight said confused

"YES! Our hands are back!"Jay shouted happily and kissed them "Uhh.. what are these?" He pointed to his fingers

"Darling those are your fingers" Rarity replied, confused

"Gah! Why is their counterparts of those ponies in the other realm!?" Kai asked confused

"Uh, Guys meet the ninjas and kunoichi" Twilight said nervously

"Uh Hi?" Sunset Shimmer said

"Hi! We're the ninjas and this is Kai..." They all introduced and exchanged greeting with one another but suddenly Lloyd got an idea,

"Stand back!" Lloyd shouted

"Huh?" Everybody including the ninjas and kunoichi said in unison

"I wanna see if my creation works here" Lloyd said but then mumbled 'if there are any bad guys here...'

He started moving his hands in the same pattern as he always does and a ball of green light formed.

"Oohhh" The Canterlot high heros exclaimed

"Lets try it guys!" Kai shouted and formed fire and dragged it around him

"Wooho! this is awesome our powers work!" Jay yelped and lightning dragged itself to him

"No dirt up my sleeve!" Cole laughed as he commanded the dirt to pile up on the bottom of him

Zane just shook his head and smiled and the floor beneath him turned to ice

"That. Was. Awesome!" Rainbow Dash praised  
"Okay lets stop playing cause I have some bad news about those new girls" Twilight told them, earning some worried faces.

"So the sirens could control the whole of canterlot high?!" Pinkie gasped, they were in sugarcube corner drinking milkshakes

"Oh, I do hate that you had to return at a time of crisis. There's so much catching up to do!" Rarity pouted

"For starters, a certain blue-haired guitar player was just askin' about you" Applejack giggled

"Flash Sentry was asking about me?!" Twilight excitedly twirled her hair with her fingers but when everyone was looking at her she cleared her throat "Isn't that nice?" she said nervously and sipped her milkshake

"Perhaps you would give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world?" Rarity asked hopefully

"She's got an official title now" Spike interrupted and imitates a horn "The Princess of Friendship!"

"Wow, that's really impressive. Guess you really were Princess Celestia's prized pupil" Sunset Shimmer muttered

"She's even got her own castle!" Spike added proudly

"A castle?! You have your own castle?!" Rarity jealously exclaimed but then clears her throat "Eh... Ooh, uh, lovely"

"What's new here? I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Equestria?" Twilight asked waving her hands trying to imitate a monster.

"Yeah, so, that isn't exactly the _only_ strange thing that's happened since you left" Rainbow Dash shoved in Twilight and the ninjas faces, it was her when she played, she then got pony ears and a longer ponytail "Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play." Rainbow Dash gloated leaning on her chair

"Hmm. My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of its magic must have remained here at Canterlot High. Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer when she turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster!" Twilight said doing exactly the same thing she did when she described the sirens, forgetting said pony/human was here "No offense"

"None taken. Heh. I'm used to it." Sunset Shimmer disgruntled

"Really? You sound de- OW!" Jay stopped as Nya pulled his ear

"They'll never even know what hit 'em!" Rainbow Dash smirked performing some kinda crude karate moves

"Those moves might need a little work, try and put your back into it and twist your hips more…" Zane states, listing all the wrong moves Rainbow Dash did as she pouted

"Well we've got nothin' to worry about now that Twilight's back" Applejack jinxed

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I could find something to worry about" Fluttershy said shyly

"But it won't be the sirens!" She added happily

"The sooner we do this, the better. Any idea where the Dazzlings might be?" Twilight asked

Pinkie sipped her milkshake and sighed "There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase! That would include the Dazzlings" She said playing with her milkshake straw causing it to splat on her face, as Rosetta cleans it

"Looks like we've got a party to crash" Twilight proclaimed

Jay chuckled "Or as I like to say it… 'Lets chop socky this lemonade stand!'"

"Oh boy" Cole rolled his eyes

"Why will we cwrash a pwraty?" Stripe asked oblivious of what she actually meant

"No silly, she means we are going to stop the Dazzlings from ruling the world" Janet hugged Stripe

**-Christy's POV-**

So we arrived at Canterlot high's hall and helped ourselves to the refreshment stand.

"Argg! Whatever I'm going to get some juice!" A boyish voice fit for a guitar player said "Twilight?"

I turned around to see a guy with orangy yellow skin, and had a half Mohawkish thing like Zane but not quite, as they crashed into each other

"Eh, bumped, into, always, doing?" Twilight stuttered incredulously while I mentally face palmed

"What are you doing here? You came back for the big competition, right?" The guy asked

"Something like that…" Twilight said hesitantly

"Huh. Not that there's gonna be any _real_ competition. No one here wants this as bad as _my_ band does!" The guy proudly proclaimed

"Uh!" I said out loud and walked to Twilight and her 'crush'

"Who are you?" The guy asked

"Right back at 'cha" I gritted

"I'm Flash, Flash Sentry" He told me

"Christy, Christy Dumbell" I told him

"Is she your friend?" Flash asked Twilight

"Y-Yes, sorta" She blushed. I rolled my eyes but then I saw a chocolate chip cookie crumb land on Twilights hair

"Uh, Twilight?"

"Yes?"

"You have something in your hair…" I giggled

She groaned and placed her hand on her hair and swiped the chip off and we looked around, we then saw the ninjas, kunoichi and the hair 7 nodding to the door….

"The sirens!" I gasped

_Meanwhile in a place called Earth…_

**-? POV-**

"Come on! were going to be late for class!" I shouted holding my friends hand running down the hall.

"Slow down Karina!" My friend shouted panting heavily.

"But Claudia… You're faster than me…" I stated.

"Plesssaaaaasssseeee" Claudia whined "I'm tired!"

"But its almost ICT! Thats your favorite class, plus its almost the end of school!" I lectured.

Me and Claudia were at Island school, our secondary school. It was almost ICT and we were running down the outdoor halls and bridges of the humongous school.

"Fine! But can you let go of me?" She pleaded, but before I could reply she wrestled her hand out of mine and ran in front of me

"Trololololol!" She sang

"You are a troll Claudia!" I shook my head, but stopped running.

"What's wrong Karina?" Claudia asked me as she stopped and hesitantly trudged up to me with her heavy schoolbag.

"Can you see that?" I had to make sure what was in front of me wasn't a dream.

"Y-Yes…" My friend replied wide eyed she stepped next to me. Forget all about class, because the object in front of us was a… portal!

* * *

**Dun dun dun! what will happen next!**

**Jay: I swear I always hear you say that**

**Karina: What? the exclamation marks?**

**Jay: No the 'DUN DUN DUN'!**

**Karina: Oh…**

**Sensei Celestia (dafudge?): *Creepy smile***

**Everyone: 0-o**

**Karina: MARIA POOP!**

**Claudia: Dude… *Deep breath* WHAT DA HECK IS THAT!?**

**Karina: *deep breath* It is bananna in some kind of evaporated alcohol which makes it brown and with chocolate syrup and vanilla ice cream**

**Claudia: K…**

**Cole: That name will make you lose your appetite before you eat it**

**Zane: *mumbling* like yours**

**Karina: Hey! My dad named it! Plus its good!**

**Everyone: 0-o**

**Hanna: *turns the topic to shipping***

**Gloria: Who do you ship in this fanfic?**

**Karina: CLAUSSANDRO! AND HAI!**

**Claudia, Alessandro, Hanna and Kai: WTF MAN!**

**Karina: Ima Lady!**

**Rosetta: Wheres Pythor and Tina?**

**Tina: I TOLD YOU ITS LENTHINTIANTINA!**

**Lloyd: Dude your name is so hard to spell, even the authors who **_**MADE **_**your name has trouble writing it!**

**Us: *huff* *typing* *huff***

**Pythor: STOP OFFENDING MY WIFE!**

**Christy: SENSEI CELESTIA!**

**Sensei Celestia: *Imagine princess Celestia with no hair and inplace has a straw hat. Then her flowing light pink, blue and green hair turned into a long flowing beard* Yea?**

**Ninjas: *fangirl scream***

**Kunoichi: …**

**Sensei Wu: Rip off...**

**Zane: *Sneaking to the upload button and presses it***

**Upload button: 3…**

**Everyone but Zane: Who turned it on!**

**Upload button: 2..**

**Everyone: WE'RE NOT READY YET!**

**Upload button: 1…**

**Zane: REVIEW!**

**Janet (murmuring): I swear the living heavens that someone turned his funny switch on…**

**Stripe: *Smiling creepily and holding a screw***

**Janet: 0-0 K… Remind me not to add Stripe in the chat…**


	4. Meeting the Earthlings

**~Chapter 4: Meet the Earthlings~**

* * *

**YASS we're going to meet with the ninjas shortly!**

**Everyone: But we wanna meet you now!**

**Us: Dudes you are! on the chat?!**

**Everyone: But still….**

**Pythor: Yum yum yum!**

**Everyone: 0-o**

**Pythor: Uhh i mean, good good good!**

**Everyone: K…**

**Lloyd: :L**

**Karina: Dat Lloyd face**

**Lloyd: :L**

**Everyone: …**

**Christina: *troll face* Trolololololol lololol ha ha ha ha ha trololololololololol lololol lololol lolo-**

**Karina: We get it now! you're a troll!**

**Christina: *troll face***

**Claudia: *troll face***

**Gloria &amp; Karina: …**

**Alessandro: *troll face***

**Karina: Don't you dare do it Max!**

**Max: I dun even know how!**

**Karina: Oh…**

**Max: *Walked away but accidentally trips on a wire activating the upload button***

**Everyone: MAX!**

**Upload button: 3...**

**Max: Sorry!**

**Upload button: 2…**

**Everyone: I guess its good bye :(**

'**Upload button: 1… 1… 1… *Upload button stuck on 1***

**Everyone: Dafuq?**

**Sensei Celestia: *Magically flies over the wire* Grace!**

**Sensei Wu &amp; Garmy: … Rip off…**

**Misako: Hey I got some cooki- Woah! *Slips over magic***

**Lloyd: How can you slip over magic?**

***Morgan Freeman appears* (This is brought to you by Christina)**

**Morgan Freeman: Well child you see, magic is a very hard concept. You slip on it and ya don't. **

**Kai: How the hell did you get here?**

**Morgan Freeman: Cuz I can.**

**Kai: Why do you show up every time something needs explaining?**

**Morgan Freeman: Because, every time I explain something, I earn another freckle. *freckle appears***

**Sensei Wu: *Comes back holding tea in hand* Who left the dogs ou- Woah Morgan Freemans in the chat! *looks at Lloyd* Come here nephew Morgan Freemans in the chat! *Secretly whispers* FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC YAYAYAYAYAY**

**Lloyd: You need to lay off the tea uncle *sees Morgan Freeman* Woah!**

**Upload button: 1… 1… 1… *rebooting…***

**Lloyd: Wait! I didn't get to know Morga-**

**Everyone sans Lloyd and plus Morgan Freeman: REVIEW!**

* * *

**-Janet's POV-**

Aww man, Twilight and her friends failed at stopping the sirens -now known as the Dazzlings- it only made the cursed students more aggravated, anyway me and my team now must wear ear plugs, thankfully we can still hear them. Pinkie said they were her 'Friendship can hear but Evil can not' ear plugs, how? I dont know…

"It doesn't make any sense. I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell. That's how it worked before" Twilight paced back and fourth

"But to defeat me, you drew magic from the crown I was wearing. The sirens' magic comes from their music. So maybe you have to use the same kind of magic to defeat them." Sunset Shimmer quizzed "Or... maybe not" She sighed

"No. I think you're onto something." Twilight thought thoughtfully

"Really?" Sunset looked up

**-Twilight's POV-**

"It's when you play music that you transform now, right?" I asked

"Yup. Ears, tails, the whole shebang" Applejack nodded

"So maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the sirens is by playing a musical counterspell!" Hanna realized

"You mean like a song?" Fluttershy fixed her clip.

"I guess. And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the sirens' spell, we'll need them all to hear it" I slammed my fist into my palm

"Hmmm…" Everyone thought hard

"The band competition! That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time" Rarity gasped

"Guess the Rainbooms are the band to beat" AppleJack smiled

"And I believe you guys, Twilight, Ninjas, just became the Rainbooms' newest members." Rarity said in excitement as everyone started cheering and laughing

"So what do you guys wanna play? Triangle? Sousaphone? Theremin?" Pinkie started asking while playing each instrument, giving off some 'ding's and some 'fwomp's but when she got tho the Theremin she played it a little longer "Soooo magical."

"I can play the drums!" Jay said enthusiastically

"We play abit of the electric guitar" Cole and Kai said in unision

"I play the flute" Zane remarked

"I play the base" Lloyd murmured

"I play the triangle" Rosalie said

"I can play a bit of the xylophone" Nya exclaimed

"I can play the bongos!" Janet squeaked

"I play the theremin" Hanna told them while Pinkie fist bumped

"and i play the cornet!" Christy bounced

"I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these. I'll just sing" I sighed

""Like, as in, lead singer? Cuz that's usually my gig. This being my band and all." Rainbow Dash protested

**-Narrator's POV-**

"It's _our_ band! And, of course, Twilight is the lead singer. She's the one with the magical know-how to help us pull this thing off." Applejack quipped

"Okay, yeah, that's cool. I'll just use this as a chance to hone my already insanely good lead guitar skills" Rainbow Dash huffed playing an imaginary guitar

"It's only temporary. And we don't have to win the Battle of the Bands. We just have to perform during the first round of the competition!" Twilight reminded her friends.

"Let's get to learning that musical counter-spell!" Hanna cheered.

"Well, that's just it. I don't _know _any." Twilight muttered, causing everyone to frown.

"Awww…"

"But I'm sure I could figure out how to _write_ one." Twilight reassured them.

"Totally! Twilight can write a spell like it's _no_body's business. That's pretty much how she got to become a princess in Equestria" Spike boasted

"Technically, I helped _finish _a spell. And there was a little more to it than that, Spike" Twilight scolded her 'pet dog'

"Yeah, whatever" He snorted

"I've got this" Twilight sighed and then said to Spike "C'mon!" as they started to walk back to the school.

"Where're you goin'?" Kai asked

"Well, last time we were here, Spike and I spent the night in the library…" Twilight recalled

"Are you crazy?! We're besties now! Slumber party at my house!" Pinkie squealed and hugged Twilight

"B-But what about clothes? We dont have any!" Christy squeaked

"You can borrow some, no biggie" Pinkie smiled

"Wait, where's sensei?" Cole wondered.

**-? POV-**

"C'mon!" Claudia pulled me towards block 2. While we heard the sound of "I'M DEPRESSED!" coming from our form room.

"But what about f****g class?" I snorted.

"Forget the f***ing class!" She replied. "Don't you want adventure?" Me, Max and Gloria all shook our heads, while Karina nodded her head furiously.

"Claudia, I don't this this is a good idea…" Gloria murmured as she looked at the bright pink and purple portal uneasily.

"Fine!" Claudia pouted. "If you guys aren't going, I am!" She let go of me and reached out to touch the portal…

"Uh…" Max looked at the portal warily.

"Claudia!" Karina began to scold one of _our _(The other one is me XD -Karina)hyper friends. Just then, Claudia started getting pulled into the portal!

"If I'm going in, you guys are coming too!" Claudia chanted, giggling as she grabbed hold of Karina's leg, who grabbed onto Max's arm, who grabbed onto Gloria's hair, who grabbed onto my shirt!

"ARGH!" Everybody but Claudia and Karina yelled as we got pulled in.

**-Narrator's POV-**

'_I'm gonna be late for class!'_ Alessandro told himself as he rushed down the halls to ICT. His eye suddenly caught something bright and… pink? Curiously, he stopped in his tracks and ran up to it.

"Cool! A portal!" He said. Suddenly, Christina's hand (Being the last person to be pulled in) came out and startled him! It grabbed onto his shoe and pulled him in.

"ARGH!" He yelled as he was sucked in as well!

* * *

"So I just told my parents that we we are having a sleepover…" Pinkie was going over the details while we were walking to the gate of Canterlot high when suddenly…

'BANG!' some other people just came through the portal!

"uhh where are we…" The girl that had blackish brownish hair and orange skin moaned

"Who are you?!" Rosetta squeaked

"Who are you?" She asked more curiously, but then she saw her friends near her, a black wavy haired one that had indigo skin, a short black haired one that had dark blue skin, a black haired one that had her hair tied up into a bun which had magenta skin, a boy that had short black hair with teal skin and another boy who had light yellow hair and bronze skin. All of them seemed relatively younger than the ponies, ninjas and kunoichi, by at least five years. "Guys wake up!" She hissed one by one they all woke up

"AHHHH!" they all said in unision

"Claudia why? Why did you suck us into that f*****g portal, why?" The one with dark blue skin said in annoyance facing the one with indigo skin.

The one with indigo skin, or rather Claudia said "I don't know, you know curiosity gets the better of me!"

"Will you shut it you two?!" The girl with the orange skin yelled

"Uh, hello?! We just got sucked into freaking MLP!" A magenta girl cried

"Oh no..." The teal boy winced

"Hello? Did you forget we are here?" Rainbow Dash put her hands to her hips

"Oh sorry I'm Karina" The girl in orange introduced herself

"I'm Claudia!" The indigo girl said, sweeping a stray strand of jet black hair behind her ear.

"Sup! I'm Christina B****es" The dark blue girl mockedish greeted

"I'm Gloria!" The magenta girl said

"I'm Max!" Teal boy yelped.

"And I'm Alessandro" Bronze boy bowed formally while the others rolled their eyes.

"Wait, how did you get here?" Claudia asked as she did a double take.

"Hi I guess Im Rain-" Rainbow Dash got interrupted by Karina

"Yea I know who you guys are" She took a deep breath then…

"Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Spike" She recalled

"How about us?" Kai smirked

"Im not done!" She protested "Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd and Nya" She finished

"Woah" Lloyd breathed in awe

"Wait, How do you know us?" Kai asked impatiently

"Well hot head" Claudia smirked at her own comment "We watch Ninjago, MLP and so on"

"Then why don't you know us?" Janet frowned

"Sorry, I don't remember you in the show" Karina sighed

"Wait! You're Rosetta, Janet, Hanna, Christy and… Stripe right?" A voice suddenly said out of nowhere

"Who are you?!" Max demand as he turned to look at a strange blonde girl with shimmering golden yellow skin, and she seemed to be semi-transparent.

"I'm Cordelia the goddess of Dance" Cordelia gracefully danced her way… to us?

"Dafuq happened to you Cordelia?" Christina asked, crossing her arms.

"I followed you into the portal" She stated while Gloria facepalmed

"Well do ya'll want to come over for the sleepover?" Applejack asked while everyone nodded their heads.

"Oooo! Foot undies!" Cordelia 'danced' her way to a dancing equipment shop.

"Cordelia!" Claudia pouted, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry. She's a 'godess', I think she'll be fine." Twilight smirked.

"I'll just make one more call…" Pinkie took out her phone.

* * *

"Thanks Pinkie!" Hanna hugged her new friend as she looked down to see the pink pjs Pinkie Pie lent her, matching her pink skin and hair. The kunoichi have only known the 'human' ponies for a while, but they already felt like sisters! The boys were outside playing video games, so they decided to have a little 'girl' time.

"So Twilight," Nya turned to talk to Twilight, "What about this _Flash Sentry _guy?" Twilight's purple cheeks went pink.

"W-well, um…" She stuttered.

"I'll tell ya'll!" Applejack smiled. "Twilight here has a _crush _on him!"

"N-no I don't!" Twilight protested.

"Oh yes you do!" Sunset Shimmer smirked. "Everybody in Canterlot High knows!"

"Really?" Rosetta laughed

"Twilight and Flash~" Sunset mocked

"Coming from the pon- _person _that used to like him" Twilight muttered

"I told you I didn't actually like him!" Sunset shouted

"Uhhh… Didn't you tell us that and not twili?" Applejack mused opening the door to get outside, followed by everyone else. The boys apparently overheard and had paused their games and to listen.

"Pish" Alessandro snickered

"LOVEEE~" Gloria laughed

"HASHTAG KIEGO!" Claudia sang to Karina's face, just so everyone could hear.

"Seriously how much time can she have to think of ships?" Kai muttered

"HASHTAG CLAUSSANDROOOOOO" Karina shot back at Claudia

"F*** YOU!" Claudia and Alessandro cursed at the same time.

"Ooooh" Everyone sans Claudia and Alessandro said, turning to look at her.

"SHUDDUP!" Claudia screamed annoyed that the 'rumor' is now spreading from Earth to MLP!

"FINNNE~" everyone sighed

"Wait wheres Cor- whats-her-name?" Kai asked

"ITS CORDELIA! C-O-R-D-E-L-I-A CORDELIA!" the said goddess shouted, appearing in a cloud of golden dust.

"Oh, that answers _both _of my questions" Kai smirked

"And why do you need me?" Cordelia crossed her arms. "I have a dance lesson to teach you know!"

"I want to know… How to we get back home?" Kai asked

"Earth?"

"No! Ninjago!"

"Ohhh" Cordelia realized as Kai facepalmed.

"So?" The red ninja asked

"You must find the 10 elemental artifacts that are hidden in 10 of the infinity realms." Cordelia explained. "How you will find these realms, I do not know, but you will know the way when the time comes."

"Wait what? How did Cordelia learn such sophisticated grammar?" Christina said, baffled.

"I didn't, I just read off this scroll I found in the school library." Cordelia shrugged, tossing the scroll away. "Anyways, I _do_ know that is all true, and you should probably set off tomorrow."

"Why?" Nya questioned.

"Because apparently there's a 'bad guy' in this world who is coming after you. You have 10 months, one for every artifact to hunt them down. The first month is starting in four weeks, so you should really seek help from that 'sensei' of yours." Cordelia explained.

"But he's been missing for three hours now!"

"Not missing, no, just… Investigating."

"Anyways we need to sleep now" Applejack said interrupting, "We have a big day ahead of us"

"Okay, but first can we jus-" KNOCK, Rainbow Dash was interrupted by a knock on the window, when they turned around they were shocked to see….

* * *

**Claudia: Sorry this chapter was so short, I wanted it to be a cliffhanger and…**

**Karina: Hi!**

**Claudia: Omigosh! What are you doing in my room?!**

**Christina: SLEEPOVER!**

**Claudia: ARGH! I CAN'T MAKE THIS VERY LONG SORRY BYE REVIEW!**


	5. Fate is Calling

**Chapter 5: Fate is Calling**

* * *

**Hi guys were back!**

***Cole &amp; Jay fighting***

**Karina: Do you ever stop to just chill?**

**Cole: Nah**

**Karina: .-.**

**Max: When am I going to speak up?**

**Claudia: Oh sorry we didn't know we forgot you!**

**Karina: Ya…. When are you goin' to read the fanfic?**

**Max: NEVERRRR!**

**Kai: NEVERENDING NEVERRRSSSSSS**

**Zane: This is illogical**

**Max: You're Illogical**

**Zane: :|**

**Christina: #KEIGO**

**Karina: #KEYCHAINNAMES**

**Christina: You out-hashtaged me :(**

**Claudia: Is this note just going to be fighting?**

**Lloyd: Nope *Presses button***

**Claudia: f*** you Lloy-**

***BEEEEPPPPPP***

* * *

"SENSEI!" The ninjas and kunoichi's calls echoed across pinkie pie's apartment (or wherever the heck she lives). They rushed over to the window where he jumped in and greeted them.

"Where were you?" Jay asked in excitement.

"I was with you all the entire time, and I hadn't left. I will explain later. It will be a lot to take in, so all of you take a seat." Sensei said, stroking his beard. All the ponies, ninjas, kunoichi and the earthlings sat down. Sensei got straight to work explaining everything.

"When I saw these six 'strangers'," He began, "I felt a presence. You know how the tornado of creation wasn't enough to defeat Lord Garmadon? I assumed that something was _missing_. I looked in a lot of scrolls, and I found out that there were eight _more_ elements, and each ninja or kunoichi who had that element in them had a specific personality. When you six appeared," He motioned to the six new members of the large group of friends, "I disappeared to investigate more about your behaviour. According to my scrolls, you six are meant to be some of the last ninjas and kunoichi to be found." Sensei stopped to take a sip of tea.

"But who is the last?" Kai asked their sensei.

"You will find out soon." Sensei reassured them.

"Wait, we're kunoichi?" Karina stammered as she looked at her ordinary (but coloured) hands. "Cool!" She highfived Claudia but missed.

"But what are our elements?" Gloria questioned.

"Gloria, you are the magenta kunoichi of music. Karina, you are the orange kunoichi of the sun. Claudia, you are the indigo kunoichi of the moon. Christina, you are the dark blue kunoichi of darkness (As in evil darkness not dark darkness). Max, you are the teal ninja of life, while Alessandro, you are the bronze ninja of time. Gloria, your weapon is a banjo/sword, its proper name is a Banglasword. Karina and Claudia, your weapons are both melee weapons that can evolve into secondary weapons themselves while Christina's weapon is a scepter which can evolve into any gun she wishes. Alessandro, you have a silver gauntlet that can stop time and finally, Max has a pair of sai which is the most useful since it can heal you all." All the ninjas, kunoichi and newcomers were in shock. Another six ninj- wait…. Six?… eight?

"Who are the last two?" Rosetta promptly demanded

"They are unknown at the moment but I do know that they are the kunoichis of dreams and love" Sensei replied to the slowly aggressive ninja (Not Kai!)

"B-but, eighteen ninjas? And two are unknown? Don't you think that's a bit crazy, sensei?" Kai objected.

"Kai! Sensei is _always_ right. I think he's right too, and we should start training the new ninjas and kunoichi tomorrow."

"Agreed. Everybody, we need to get some sleep so we can start training tomorrow." Cole told his teammates. They all spent a restless night, tossing and turning.

* * *

The next morning, the ponies had set off to practice at Apple Jacks barn, but sensei had a different plan for the ninjas, kunoichi and the newcomers.

"You will train in the park. Everyone will be at work or school so it is a perfect opportunity." He explained to everyone.

"How about our weapons?" Claudia asked.

"You will have to find them first. They are all hidden in this realm, in this very town, but the people owning the weapon or whatever is guarding it might not know its a weapon. You need to split up, and when you all find the weapons come back to the park. Understood?" Sensei told the newcomers. They all nodded, and he turned to face the existing ninjas and kunoichi.

"You will need to split up to help the newcomers." He explained. "Hanna, go with Claudia. Rosetta, Zane, go with Karina. Jay, Nya, go with Christina, Christy, Lloyd, go with Gloria. Kai, go with Alessandro. Cole, Janet, go with Max. Got it?" Everyone nodded. They split up, and they set off on the search for the weapons…

* * *

"So we're looking for a staff with a moon thingy on it, right?" Claudia asked Hanna, fiddling with her hair.

"Yup." Hanna replied. She noticed how Claudia didn't really seem as scared as her friends, or at least she wasn't showing it. "Aren't you scared?"

"No." Claudia said. As they passed a dark alley crawling with mice, she shivered a bit but then recovered.

"Are you _sure_?" Hanna turned to face the younger girl. "You don't have to be afraid to show fear."

"But I'm not scared!" Claudia pouted. She crossed her arms over her chest, and Hanna swore the moon appeared in her eyes before flickering out again. Claudia froze for a second, like she was deciding something. Suddenly, sprinted off and because she was a bit was Hanna quickly lost her.

"Claudia?!" Hanna panicked. "Where are you?!" She yelled but she was drowned out by the sound of the city.

* * *

"Why do you think Claudia only needed Hanna to follow, while I needed both of you to come with me?" Karina questioned. "Sorry, but I just think it's not fair." She crossed her arms.

"I don't know, but it might be the personalities." Rosetta answered. "Claudia seems to have a bit more physical strength, while you have mental strength."

"Mental strength?"

"Yeah. You can handle stressful situations better, but Claudia can't. She _can_ fight, but you can't. Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses." Zane informed.

"Anyways, where do you think my sun staff is?" Karina asked for the fifth time.  
"Well, it's the staff of the _sun_, so I think it will be somewhere bright with loads of sunshine." Hanna guessed.

"How about that solar power plant over there?" Karina pointed out

"Well, it's worth a try…" Zane shrugged.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You two are a couple?" Christina raised one eyebrow.

"Yes… So what?" Nya asked her.

"Well one, gross. Two, I'm just forever alone, aren't I?" Christina smirked.

"I don't know. Anyways, where do you think your staff is?" Jay asked purposely Ignoring the snickering coming from the soon-to-be darkness kunoichi.

"It might be somewhere dark. I don't know, I AM darkness, right?" Christina pondered still snickering.

"Cool, I think I can spot a cave near the shore, follow me" Nya pointed to a far away shore and qthey set off.

* * *

"Hi!" Gloria greeted Lloyd and Christy with a smile.

"Uh… Hi?" Lloyd awkwardly replied.

"Where do you guys think my weapon is?" Gloria asked.

"Maybe somewhere with loads of music. Can anyone think of anywhere like that?" Christy answered.

"I don't know." Lloyd simply answered.

"I know! The local theatre! They have loads of operas, symphonies and musicals there!" Gloria answered.

"Wow. This kid is smart." Lloyd whispered to Christy.

"Yeah, smarter than you." Christy teased as they set off.

* * *

"So… Uh…" Alessandro said awkwardly. As they walked along the streets. "Where do you think my weapon might be?"

"Well, it has to do with time, right?" Kai thought about it. After a while, he came up with something. "Time… History… The museum!"

"Well that's worth a try." Alessandro agreed. "So where's the museum?"

"Well… Uh…" Kai rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You have no idea where we're going, do you?" Alessandro stopped to look at Kai.

"Nope."

"So we're lost."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Where might my weapon be?" Max asked Janet and Cole.

"It will probably be where there is loads of life." Cole answered.

"But that's _everywhere_." Janet pointed out. She just remembered about Stripe who she stashed inside her backpack, just in case Pinkie's parents freaked out.

"Argh! Tiger!" Max yelled.

"Don't worry, it's only a cub." Cole reassured the young ninja. Slowly, Max got used to Stripe and they decided to carry on.

"Where there's loads of life, right?" Janet thought. "How about the greenhouse? I mean plants are life."

"Great idea! Lets go!" Max ran off to the massive glass building in the distance.

* * *

"Claudia! Where are you?" Hannah shouted. She panicked even more, as the sun was setting and who knows what happened to that little girl? She then saw a small figure with lilac skin and jet black hair running into an alleyway. She followed her, but when Hannah got to the alleyway, the girl was gone!

"Claudia! We need to go back home!" Hannah pleaded. Still no answer.

* * *

Claudia panicked as she saw Hannah gaining on her. She liked playing mind games, so she might as well play tricks on Hanna. Nope. Not enough time. Hannah walked into the alleyway as the moon rose, and Claudia stood there, paralyzed. She waited for Hanna to scold her, but it never came.

"Claudia! We need to go back home!" Hannah shouted in the _wrong_ direction.

'_What the? Can't she see me?' _Claudia thought to herself. She then noticed something. Wait, could she see herself? She looked down at her hands and saw that they were made of shadows themselves. She smirked, and thought to herself '_Man, this is too easy.'_

* * *

"I'm… So… Tired!" Karina complained.

"Come on Karina, just a little bit more!" Rosetta encouraged the tiny (I AM NOT TINY -Karina) girl.

"I'm not so sure if we're going to make it in time. Knowing the staff, it might as well only appear at day." Zane looked disappointingly at the ground.

"Wait… The sun sets over the west, which is apparently that way…" Karina pointed to the sun setting in a mix of yellow, orange, red and purple. "So lets just walk in the direction of the _rising_ sun!" She seemed really proud of herself "That's probably the only time I am actually smart" She added with a chuckle

"Why so?" Rosetta asked, confused

"Cause I'm stupid"

"No! I mean the sun thingy you said"

"Oh, well the staff might as well disappear at night, like the sun does at sunset! When will it appear again? When the sun rises! Where does the sun rise off in the morning?" Karina quizzed.

"Well, over here it rises over the horizon, and there's a beach that's close to it." Zane answered.

"Well then lets wait at the beach… I guess." Rosetta concluded, still a bit confused.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Christina whined. They had been hiking for hours, and day has already turned to night. The shore's cave apparently was miles away so they went on a hiking trail leading to the cave

"Almost… Wait, aren't you tired?" Nya questioned the little girl's stamina.

"No. I can do long distance running, so this isn't much. It's just taking FOREVER!" Christina moaned.

"Oh come on. At this rate, we'll be there by… Never." Jay said.

"My gosh, stop complaining!" Nya scolded the other two. "We will be there before sunrise, I promise."

"If you say so…"

* * *

"Oh my gosh, this opera music is killing my ears!"

"Stop complaining Lloyd. Music is music." Christy rolled her eyes as they walked down the winding halls of the theatre. It was by far the most confusing building ever, as they were here for hours and they still can't find the Bangalsword!

"Wait…" Gloria put her hands on her head "I can feel the Banglasword! Its close by!" Gloria sensed walking backstage

"Backstage?" Lloyd read the sign "Why would anyone put a weapon in there?"  
"Remember Lloyd, they don't know its a weapon" Christy reminded Lloyd about his uncle's words

"Right…"

"Hey guys come look!" Gloria shouted, she was next to a door named ' * Dazzlings * '

"So you're suspecting your weapon is in there?" Lloyd asked

"Yep, sure of it" Gloria answered

"Wait... Isn't this the sirens room?!" Christy shrieked before Lloyd cupped his hand over her mouth. Immediately, the sirens burst out of their room, looking around.

"Who shrieked?" The siren with the orange hair asked

"Maybe it was Sonata" the one with the magenta and mint hair pointed to the blue

"What? Cause I never remember my mouth opening" The blue haired siren now know as Sonata shrugged

"You're just stupid" The magenta snorted

"GIRLS!" Adagio shouted "Stop it! Its making _my head ache. _The tryouts are set after 10 more hours so _please _stop moaning or else I'll exclude you in our 'project'" She stated as they went back inside.

"Phew! Good thing there was a supply closet!" Christy whispered. She and Lloyd and rushed into the closet really fast, dragging Gloria along with them.

"How the heck did you move so fast?" Gloria, mumbled, out of breath.

"We're ninjas, remember?" Lloyd smirked. They all stood in the hallway, unsure of what to do.

"Ooo I got an idea!" Christy yelped waving her hand in the air like mad

"Christy, this isn't school remember?" Lloyd sighed "So whats the plan?"

"Oh sorry" Christy blushed "My idea is why don't one of us distract the sirens or the _Dazzlings_ to come out of their room while the other one and Gloria sneak into the room grab the Balangasword and get the heck out of here" Christy explained saying the word Dazzlings like it was the most disgusting thing ever created- well even through the sorta were.

"I will distract the sirens you two will get the banjo sword" Lloyd volunteered

* * *

"Where the jubbing hell is this museum?" Alessandro moaned, exhausted from walking to everywhere EXCEPT the museum.

"Yeah… Wait, _jubbing_?" Kai questioned this kid's antics.

"Yeah! Jub is a word that I made up. It is an insult, a compliment and it also means everything, and nothing." Alessandro explained.

"Okay…" Kai racked his brain. He then thought of something. "What if the gauntlet is in the clock tower?" He pointed to the large tower with a clock on top of it.

"Why not?" Alessandro asked back. They ran towards the giant structure, relying on luck to guide them.

* * *

"Stupid plants!" Max moaned as he walked through the path in the greenhouse.

"Where do you think your sai is?" Janet asked, ignoring Max's rude comment about the plants.

"I don't know, but whoever hid it did a really good job." Cole retorted. They were in the old technology lab, which got recycled and turned into a greenhouse.

"Ow!" Max suddenly shouted. He just stepped on something really sharp! He looked down, and saw something silver glimmer in the soil…

"Guys!" He called Cole and Janet. They came, and saw Max digging up something with a fork like blade!

"Max! You found it!" Janet said in astonishment. "Come on! Get it out!" Max got impatient, so get tugged on the first sai. Bad idea. At that moment, a vine tugged on a giant fly eating plant, which came to life!

* * *

"Claudia!" Hanna yelped. She had been searching for ages, but she still hasn't found the girl! Exhausted, she sat down on a wooden park bench. There was no one around her, but suddenly…

"SPLASH!" A bucket of ice cold water was dumped straight over Hanna's head!

"What the heck!?" Hanna turned around shivering, wet and tired, and saw Claudia laughing her head off, lying on the ground.

"I WAS WORRIED!" Hanna yelled at the laughing little girl, dripping wet. When she finally settled down, they started to talk.

"How did you avoid me like that? How did I not see you?" Hanna questioned.

"I don't know, the full moon is out, maybe that's what's made me stronger." Claudia shrugged. Hanna thought about it. It did make sense. Claudia is the kunoichi of the _moon_, naturally, her powers should work better during full moon.

"Anyways, I have an idea for where we should search." Hanna told the girl. Claudia listened intently.

"Do you know the observatory?"

"Yeah."

"That's where they study the stars and the moon, don't they? Maybe we should start there!" Hanna told Claudia. She thought about it, and agreed.

"Okay." Claudia fist-bumped Hanna. "Lets go!"

So they headed off but suddenly… "BE BO BE BO" "CRASH!"

"What was that?" Claudia asked skidding to a halt

"Look over there!" Hanna pointed to the place they were going to but surprisingly enough it was surrounded by police cars! And they could just form out a shape sneaking away from the commotion

"There a robber! We need to catch him!" Hanna shouted facing the prankster girl

"But my staff!" Claudia whinned

"The staff won't go anywhere but the robber will! Come on!" Hanna ran to the shape with Claudia hesitantly following

"Stand down!" Hanna ordered stopping in front of the robber, but something the robber was holding caught her eye….

"The staff!" Hanna gasped as Claudia caught up to her

"He must have taken it out of the observatory!" Claudia realized

"Who knew equestria girls had robbers" Hanna smirked as the robbers eyes widened as the call of the familiar battle cry of the ninjas "NINJAGO!" as the Pink tornado engulfed the robber he dropped the staff on impact

"I'll get it!" Claudia reached for the staff but at the same time the robber grabbed it as well!

"Hey let go of my staff!" Claudia pulled hard.

"Its not yours! I stole it fair and square and your name isn't on it either" The robber smirked clearly having more strength than the 11 year old girl, though he wasn't exactly strong for his age and his arms started to get weak. Claudia noticed this and smirked while tugging on it harder.

"This is my staff and I can PROVE IT!" Claudia protested as her eyes then her whole body was engulfed into a purplish blue aura.

"W-W-What?" The robber spluttered letting go of the staff and scrambling ten feet away from the girl consumed in an aura darker than the night itself.

"Her powers over the moon are unlocking!" Hanna gasped as Claudia's aura exploded while she turned back to normal picked up the staff said a quick 'thank you b****' and left with Hanna leaving the robber and the cops staring at the charred pavement and them as they ran off.

* * *

"BEACH TIME!" Rosetta yelled as she jumped into the warm sand

"Rosetta! You know very well that were not here to play, were here to look for Karina's staff!" Zane scolded the brunette

"But still…" Rosetta whined

"Lets just go!" Zane pumped ignoring Rosettas whining

"Actually I think I'll walk around the beach" Karina hesitated

"Why?" Zane asked

"Um… You see… Ireallyhatethesandbeauseitalwaysgetsupintomyshoesandmybodysndtheshowersarn'tgoodenoughtowashallthesandoff" Karina said quickly

"Uh.. what?" Rosetta blinked "I think you're starting to sound like Jay"

"Fine, but promise not to laugh?" The blonde and the brunette nodded "Okay" The kunoichi of the sun took a big breath and said "You see I really hate the sand because it always gets up into my shoes and my body and the showers aren't good enough to wash all the sand off"

"Really?" Rosetta raised an eyebrow not really saying it as a question but a statement

"Ya" Karina confessed

"What else are you scared of?" Rosetta pressed

"ROSETTA!" Zane scolded

"Nah its okay" Karina said before Rosetta could apologize "I'm also scared of… ants"  
Suddenly Rosetta burst out laughing while Zane had a skeptical look on his face

"Serious!" Karina stated walking around the beach until...

'WHAM!' Karina got hit in the face by a blue skinned man

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" The man apologized "I was going to the concert in canterlot high but then I saw something shining in the sand…" He reached for something in his giant golf bag and to their amazement he pulled out the…

"The sun staff!" Zane cried in amazement

"The what?" The man asked confused

"You have my weapon!" Karina stated

"Really?" The man inspected the staff "Here you have it, it feels funny on me anyways"

"Thank you" Karina graciously took the staff. But before the man could leave Karina gave him a tap on the shoulder and said "PS don't say god's name in shame"

The man stood still looking at her blankly and left.

"You're Christian right?" Zane asked

"Yup" Karina answered.

"Oh okay cool... Uhh no pun intended"

"There wasn't a pun in that…" Rosetta face palmed, they seriously need to work on his humor.

* * *

"Argh!" Max yelled. He was dangling from one leg, upside down with one single sai in his hand. "Help!"

"Max! I'm coming!" Cole took out his scythe, followed by Janet. The plant whacked them both away and they couldn't do anything about it.

"Max! You have to fight! You're the only one who can get close enough!" Cole shouted.

"But I can't fight!"

"You have to! You're a _ninja_!" Janet exaggerated. The plant was about to place Max in it's mouth, but with a burst of sudden courage, Max took his sai and stabbed the plant right on the tongue!" The plant burst into purple goo, and it splattered all over the glass and the ground. In

the middle of the goo, was the Max's _other_ sai.

"Yes! We got all two!" Max yelled in triumph, holding up his pair of sai.

"Yeah, but we also got Cole's cooking as a free present." Janet moaned, squeezing purple goo out of her hair while Stripe crawled out of her backpack, unharmed.

"Ha ha _very _funny" Cole bluntly said with a hint of annoyance in his voice

* * *

"Were… Finally… There!" Jay panted leaning to the side of the cave

"Geez! You're such a cry baby" Christina insulted the motormouth of the group.

"Oi! Don't talk to my man like that!" Nya gave a light punch to the little girl. Suddenly they heard a distance old voice, "Who goes there?"

"Who are you?" Nya asked as a grey skinned hobo crawled out of the cave  
"My name isn't important but you must leave now" He told them, but as they went to leave Christina spotted something in the dark (Night vision XD)

"Hey… The cave goes far down! Can we explore it please?" Christina asked but as those words left her mouth the hobo had a panic face on, seeing this Nya went up to the hobo

"You're hiding something right?"

"H-How did you know?" The hobo sputtered

"Its written all over your face" Jay smirked

"I dedicated my life over to protect the Dark Scepter, no one is allowed to go near it!" The hobo shouted, but realized what he said and clapped his hand over his mouth. But it was too late

"The Dark Scepter?!" Christina gazed at the hollow cave

"Y-You're not allowed to go near it! It has untold powers!" The hobo warned with wide crazy eyes.

"Who told you that?" Jay asked as Christina spotted the scepter

"It was always here, but who ever is greedy enough to touch it sadly passes away, so I took this task of hiding it from greedy clutches" The hobo explained.

"How are we supposed to know your not lying and only want it for greed?" Nya asked raising her eyebrow.

"Hmph like you know!" He crossed his arms

"Well anyways _I'm _the destined Dark kunoichi so I can touch it" Christina gloated

"Ya right, everyone know there no suc- wait what?"

"Whatever just hand me the scepter and no one gets harmed" Christina told him but frowned when she realized she sounded like someone robbing a place

"Okay but I warned you" The hobo handed the scepter to Christina and at once she felt a rush of power

"Thank you" She smirked and faced the couple "Lets head back"

"Wait!" Nya shouted "heres a little something to show your gratitude" She handed something to the hobo, even in the darkness everyone could see the hint of golden light

"$100? No no I can't take this" He shook his head and handed it back.

"I insist" Nya said firmly

"Wow, T-Thank you" He said grateful and waved to them as they left the cave.

"Why you do that Nya?" Jay asked

"I thought it was needed since he was so nice to us… Well after a while" The sister of fire shrugged

* * *

"DING!" The two boys were in the clock tower as it struck 12pm

"Great it midnight" Kai moaned as they walked up the spiral stairs to the head of the tower

"Well if its midnight Claudia might have a chance to receive her weapon" Alessandro stated looking at the moon distantly.

"All you think about is your _girlfriend _right?" Kai snickered

"No!" Alessandro shouted immediately "I'm just saying." He pouted.

"Oh." Kai tried to hide his disappointment with a blank face.

"We're here!" Alessandro announced, as he looked around he saw a glimpse of bronze "I think I can see it!" But as he went to reach it a Juggernaut appeared

"Woah a Juggernaut!" Kai gasped "Its like the one in the Birch Wood forest!"

"Then why the hell is there one in Equestria girls?!" Alessandro asked but never got a answer because the Juggernaut aimed his cannon at the two boys and fired.

"That was close" Kai panted merely missing the shot

"Speak for yourself!" Alessandro grunted as he got scorched by the bullet. He looked at his searing arm but shook it off till later. Now wasn't the time (pun XD) to be complaining!

"NINJAGO~!" Kai shouted spinning into his fiery tornado. He stopped right in front of the juggernaut and took it down by pulling out his wires like Zane did once.

"We got the Gauntlets!" Kai pumped as Alessandro picked up the pair of bronze and slipped them onto his arms.

"Wohoo! Let go back!" Alessandro cried as they headed back to the park.

* * *

"A little more…" Christy mumbled as they crept into the room while Lloyd was distracting the Dazzlings.

"I think I found it!" Gloria cried as he held up a banjo "Oh its not it" She frowned as they kept searching the room

"Is this it?" Christy asked holding up a silver nicely decorated banjo which has a sharp blade at the end

"I think so?" Gloria shrugged but then they heard the sound of the door banging

"I can't stall for much longer!" They heard Lloyd wailing from the other side of the door. As the two girls were going to reply the door bursted open as the sirens came in

"My god! That green kid was annoying! He wasn't affected by our songs!" Sonata said with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Maybe because you're so bad" Aria told the to blue girl, rolling her eyes in process.

"You are!" Sonata crossed her arms and pouted.

"Ugh! You two are _despicable._" Adagio whined through clenched teeth "We need to go anyways were late for the 'big' show." and they left

"That was close!" Gloria sighed as she and Christy crawled out of the boxes they were hiding in.

"Sorry guys" Lloyd apologized as he walked in the room

"Its okay" Gloria dismissed "Lets go meet the others"

* * *

"Good job" Sensei praised as they showed him their weapons

"We must meet the ponies now" He told them and left

"Cool lets go!" Jay smiled as the Ninjas, Kunoichi and the Newcomers left to the big stage were they promised the hair 7 that they will come see/help the show

* * *

**Oh MA gosh! We got our weapons! Yay! and sorry we didn't used POVs in this chapter. We didn't need to *.***

**Jay: Ya why you do that? I wanted to show them what I was thinking!**

**Cole: Shut up Zap-Trap! I don't think anyone will appreciate that**

**Jay: :(**

**Nya: :| Cole…**

**Kai: Jay…**

**Karina: Shutup…**

**Shutup: Wha?**

**Lloyd :L**

**Claudia: *Teleports behind Rosetta* Boo!**

**Rosetta: Ahhh! how did you do that?**

**Claudia: I can teleport. Deal with it**

**Karina: She does that to me too… Heck, she did it in the class photo! *holds out the class picture where Claudia is about to jump scare Alessandro***

**Kai: We need to go…**

**Gloria: Why?**

**Zane: Serpentine**

**Max: :(**

**Skales: How isss that posssible? We're here on the chat?!**

**Nya: ?!**

**Pythor: Who cares lets investigate later but for now…**

**Claudia: *teleports away***

**Everyone: Review!**


	6. Welcome to the Show

**~Chapter 6: Welcome to the Show~**

* * *

**This is the final chapter there going to be in Rainbow rocks! But wait! The adventure in MLP isn't over yet! they still have to find the shard! (Literally what I said at the bottom :P Yes I did the bottom note first)**

**Cole: So we get to sing in this chapter?**

**Karina: Yes…**

**Claudia: *teleports back* Maybe…**

**Kai: GET BACK HERE LLOYD!**

**Lloyd: Ahh help me!**

**Jay: Whats going on?**

**Kai: HE PRANKED MY SUIT AND BLEACHED IT PINK!**

**Lloyd: XD It was funny!**

**Zane: I bet it was**

**Kai: Goddamit Zane! You're on his side?!**

**Sensei: Kai…**

**Kai: Dang it***

**Karina: *bluntly saying* Don't say god's name in shame**

**Everyone: …**

**Claudia: Really bro?**

**Christina: Christian…**

**Karina: :(**

**Cordelia: Believing in a god isn't so bad**

**Hanna: Yea like we have to believe in you**

**Cordelia: :(**

**Claudia: :(**

**Lloyd: *crying and getting hit by the sword of dragons* Ahhh please I won't do it again…**

**Kai: *holding the sword of dragons* You better!  
Nya: KAI! You know better than to use a legendary weapon on someone!**

**Lloyd: HELP! I'm melting!**

**Kai: …**

**Nya: :(**

**Zane: *Uses Shurikens Of the wampas on Lloyd to help him stop melting***

**Lloyd: Thx :3**

**Max: Help my Sai is glowing uncontrollably! *Sai glowing green***

**Zane: Its healing Lloyd! :O**

**Karina: STOP! You're giving too much spoilers!**

**Everyone minus Claudia: Sorry**

**Claudia: I'm not! *Holding book with all the plans 4 the next few seasons***

**Karina: CLAUDIA!**

**Claudia: The info is not true!  
Karina: I'll believe you**

**Claudia: *smirking* Good *presses button***

**Karina: Claudia you son of a biscuit!**

**Claudia: I know I kn-**

***BEEEPPPPP***

* * *

~A while after meeting at the park~

**-Twilights POV-**

This is bad this is bad! We got trapped under the stage by Trixie! And yet my friends are fighting! Aww this is not good….

"Stop! You have to stop! This is what they've been after all along! They're feeding off of the magic inside you!" Sunset Shimmer suddenly shouted out, startling everyone even me

"How can they be using our magic? It's the magic of friendship" Applejack frowned

"Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I'm so new to this whole 'friendship' thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I _do_ know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the magic of friendship can be turned into something else" Sunset Shimmer said, then I decided to speak up

"I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. And all I've done since I got here is let you down" I sighed looking at the ground, as Sunset Shimmer put her hand on me

"I don't think anyone is supposed to have _all_ the answers. But you _can_ count on your friends to help you find them"

" I think you already have. C'mon! We need to get out of here!" I smiled as we slammed are bodies on the locked door. No avail, But then there was a knock on the door and I was surprised to see Spike, the Kunoichi, the newcomers and the ninjas with Lloyd holding the key!

"Guys!" We shouted

"Sorry we took so long. I has to find the ninjas and others to get you out" Spike explained

"Yes! The ear plugs work!" Pinkie squealed causing us to laugh

"Come on, y'all! Time to prove we've still got the magic of friendship inside us!" Applejack announced

"And there's only one way to do it!" I told them

"We're getting the band back together?" Pinkie asked

"We're getting _our _band back together!" Rainbow Dash

"Yes! And we can join!" Jay squealed as the ninjas, kunoichi and the newcomers highfived (I guess we can call ourselves kunoichi from now on right?)

"Ooh, which version of the counter-spell are we going to play?" Rarity asked

"I don't think it matters what song we play, as long as we play it together as friends" I thought out loud

"Gez that sounds so cheesy" Kai rolled his eyes

"I know just the song. Fluttershy's written a really great one" Rainbow Dash gestured to Fluttershy ignoring Kai's comment

"We're about to save the world here. Personally, I think we should do it in style. Rarity?" Applejack smirked

"I thought you'd never ask!" Said ponie/person smiled pulling out the most fabulous costumes ever! There are even ones for the ninjas and the (including the new ones) kunoichi!

* * *

**-Narrator's POV-**

The heros could hear the faint sound of the Dazzlings singing on stage as they went on top of a hill where they were sure everyone could hear their music

_Welcome to the show_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah_

_We're here to let you know_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Our time is now_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah_

_Your time is running out_

_Ah, ah, ah_

"How are we supposed to play over them from up here?" Rainbow realized

"Uhh… Whoops?" Jay look unsure

"I knew we forgot something!" Hanna sighed

"How about Gloria?" Karina suggested as everyone looked at her like she was crazy

"Come again?"

"She _is _the kunoichi of _music _maybe she can make some sort of speaker" Karina explained

"But she don't know how to harness it yet!" Cole argued

"I can hear you guys you know, i'm right here" Gloria crossed her arms 'I can give it a try though" She concentrated on her powers and suddenly a amazing music speaker set appear

"Yes!"

"Sweet!"

_Feel the wave of sound_

_As it crashes down_

_You can't turn away_

_We'll make you wanna stay_

_We will be adored_

_Tell us that you want us_

_We won't be ignored_

_It's time for our reward_

_Now you need us_

_Come and heed us_

_Nothing can stop us now!_

To their horror the Dazzlings turned into their real forms -sirens!-

"Uh oh" Claudia gulped

"Ready?" Everyone setted up their instruments as the newcomers were back singers (Underline for back singers and Bold for solos and Italic for everyone)

"Ready as ever!"

"1… 2… 3!"

_Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_I've got the music in me_

_Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

They sang smiling, as they let loose on all their worries and started getting the hang of the song they just came up with

_**Don't need to hear a crowd**_

_**Cheering out my name**_

_**I didn't come here seeking**_

_**Infamy or fame**_

Twilight sang bobbing to the music as everyone played perfectly while Gloria manned the jukebox set with speakers

_The one and only thing_

_That I am here to bring_

_Is music, is the music_

_Is the music in my soul_

_Gonna break out __Out!_

_Set myself free, yeah_

_Let it all go __Go!_

_Just let it be, yeah_

_Find __ahh_ _the music in your heart_

_Let the __ohhh_ _music make you start_

_To set yourself apart_

As they sang that part of the song the hair 7 discluding Sunset Shimmer got their ears and tails, the Dazzlings realizing this also sang back

"So the Rainbooms want to turn this into a real Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle!" Adagio announced

_What we have in store_

_All we want and more_

_We will break on through_

_Now it's time to finish you!_

The sirens started using their pendants to make ghost like sirens that are similar to themselves in the pony word!

"Uhh oh no" Claudia repeated as the sirens started to attack the band

"We _Need _to fight back!" Kai said not giving up

'Shake' Fluttershy sent a magical butterfly beam to Sonata with her tambourine shaking her in midair as Rarity did the same to Aria but with diamonds from her Keytar. Twilight also tried to vocalize Adagio with stars but Adagio was hard to beat, she used her voice to block the stars as her two sisters joined her to beat the rainbooms and their new members. Unfortunately the band failed and the mic dropped to Sunset Shimmers feet

"Sunset Shimmer, we need you!" Twilight called

"Don't you think that sounds like a reference to starwars?" Karina whispered to Claudia and they giggled but stopped as Sunset Shimmer walked in front of the band, took of her jacket and started to sing…

**-Sunset Shimmers POV-**

I was so nervous! Twilight asked me to sing to defeat the sirens and I didn't know what to do! So I just took a deep breath motioned to Gloria to start a drum solo and sang…

(Twilight = Underline ; Sunset = Bold ; Twilight and Sunset = Underline and Italic ; Everyone = Italic)

_**You're never gonna bring me down**_

_**You're never gonna break this part of me**_

_**My friends are here to bring me 'round**_

_**Not singing just for popularity**_

As I sung the first verse I remembered I stole a peek from Fluttershys song book -don't ask!- the rainbooms thankfully started to come up and joined in

_**We're here to let you know**_

_**That we won't let it go**_

_**Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow**_

_**And you can try to fight**_

_**But we have got the light of**_

_Friendship on our side!_

Twilight and I sang as the rainbooms and the ninjas, kunoichi and newcomers entered the song, while Pinkie banged on the drums.

_Got the music in our hearts_

_We're here to blow this thing apart_

_And together, we will never_

_Be afraid of the dark_

_Here to sing our song out loud_

_Get you dancing with the crowd_

_As the music of our friendship_

_Survives, survives!_

We were so happy! And we all were motioning for the people to sing along, and they did.

_Got the music in our hearts_

_We're here to blow this thing apart_

_And together, we will never_

_Be afraid of the dark_

Suddenly I felt funny, I felt warm and protected... Right before my eyes I was transforming into a pony-human (Ears, Longer ponytails)!

_Here to sing our song out loud_

_Get you dancing with the crowd_

_As the music of our friendship_

_Survives, survives, survives!_

Omigosh! We made a giant magical disco rainbow unicorn! The ninjas looked shocked too…. if only I got the camera…. My friends seem to be unfazed, then again they did do it before to defeat… me…

**-Narrator's POV-**

The magical disco rainbow unicorn flew to the sirens and with its tip of its horn…. 'BAM!' the sirens were defeated and their pendants were destroyed!

After the light cleared the Dazzlings were shocked and panicked-stricken to find out their pendants were destroyed and tried to sing. boy they were bad!

_WE will be adORED_

_Tell us that yOU want US_

_WE won't be ignORED_

Well that didn't go so well, though when the crowds were booing and throwing food at them they didn't see the ponies, ninjas, kunoichi and newcomers walking to the stage; ninjas looking like they were waiting to punch butt. But to their disappointment the sirens ran off stage before they could hit them.

"Guess that explains why these were so special to them" Sunset Shimmer chuckled picking up a shard of the leftovers of their pendants

"Without those pendants and the magic you brought here from Equestria, they're just three harmless teenage girls" Twilight realized, but before anyone could process what was happening right now Flash Sentry ran up to Twilight and hugged her "Rainbooms rule! That was amazing!" They both blushed as the rest of the group giggled and the boys sans Max snickered

"You may have vanquished the Dazzlings, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie boasted stomping on stage only to throw a gas cloud bomb they use for magic tricks on them.

"She's gone!" Pinkie Pie screamed but then relaxed "Oh, wait. There she is" She stared at the left wall to the big stage where Trixie was climbing over and unfortunately fell.

"Trixie's okay!" She shouted clearly oblivious that no one cares.

"You know, Twilight is going back to Equestria soon. The Rainbooms could really use someone to help Fluttershy on backup vocals" Rainbow Dash said hinting to Sunset Shimmer -she looked happy, wide eyes and all-. Suddenly to their surprise she picked up a mint guitar that was lying near by and played an awesome guitar riff which left everyone stunned

"I also play guitar" She smiled

"We'll see" Rainbow Dash chuckled regaining consciousness

* * *

"Sure wish you guys could stay longer" Applejack sighed pleading hinted in her voice

"Me too. But I have responsibilities in Equestria that I have to get back to. Its citizens need me. But now I can go through the portal whenever I need to. This isn't goodbye. It's just goodbye 'til next time" Twilight grinned reassuringly

"Us too but we need to find out how to get back to Ninjago and how to find the shards" Sensei told the heros joining them. Then they all shared a big hug and waved goodbyes

"Ready?" Twilight asked everybody

"Rea-" Everyone was cut off by a tinkling sound of "WAIT!" Everyone turned to Cordelia as they realized they forgot to count her just now.

"Oh sorry" Twilight giggled as Cordelia crossed her arms

"Lets go!" They all cheered and ran into the portal…

* * *

**Wow that was a long chapter (I hope), Anyways remember, MlP isn't still done! We still have to find the shard! ;) Oh and BTW the next realm there going into is Sword Art Online (SAO) so watch it if you haven't to get a better understanding of what s going to happen in the next exciting adventures -Karina**

**Jay: Wowe**

**Karina: I know right *proud look on face***

**Claudia: Alright Miss Proud stop showing off**

**Karina: :(**

**Lloyd: :L**

**Jay: :\**

**Nya: :3**

**Christina: ~=[,,_,,]:3 b**** I know all te faces**

**Everyone: :(**

**Pythor: /)_**

**Karina: /)^.^(\**

**Everyone: :O**

**Karina: (\^.^/)**

**Zane: :|**

**Sensei Wu: STOP TE FACES**

**Everyone: Wut?**

**Claudia: Meh**

**Christina: ) )=3 beat that!**

**Everyone: 0-0 …**

**Karina: *Press button***

**Claudia: *starts laughing real hard***

**Janet: We aren't ready yet!**

**Upload button: 3…**

**Everyone: Dang it Karina!**

**Upload button: 2…**

**Karina: YOLO**

**Upload button: 1…**

**Karina: Review!**


	7. The Invitation

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry everyone! I know we haven't updated in a long time, but I thought Karina was in charge of these few chapters! It's Spring Break now, so this morning I decided to check how many chapters we've published of this fanfic, but it turns out Karina's been slacking off, so we've only gotten 6 out when we really should have at least 15! I'm so sorry, and I'll check more often now. Sorry if this section of the fanfic doesn't make sense, Karina's been writing this all out and I'm too busy working on DeviantArt, YouTube, Wattpad, Discovery of Spells, the Equestria Masters of Friendship audio series, the Minecraft section of this fanfic and end of year tests to spell, cannon, and grammar check these chapters, but I promise that I'll make the Minecraft section at least 20% cooler and keep these chapters coming out! ~Claudia Ω**

* * *

**(DON'T OWN ANY SONGS IN THESE LAST/PAST FEW CHAPS (except for the parodies...) -Karina**

**Karina: *humming* **_**My hearts a stereo...**_

**Us sans Karina: Oh no…**

**Everyone: ?**

**Karina:** _**It beats for you, so listen close**_

_**Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te**_

_**Make me your radio (yeah)**_

_**And turn me up when you feel low (turn it up a little bit)**_

_**This melody was meant for you (I like it)**_

_**Just sing along to my stereo**_

**Everyone: O-o**

**Jay: Meh *rapps* **_**Gym Class Heroes baby!**_

_**If I was just another dusty record on the shelf**_

_**Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?**_

_**If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?**_

_**Like yeah f***ed up, check it Travie, I can handle that**_

_**Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks**_

_**It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks**_

_**I used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that**_

_**'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts**_

**Kai: Jay can rap?**

**Hanna: **_**If I could only find a note to make you understand**_

_**I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand**_

_**Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune**_

_**And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you**_

**Gloria: **_**My heart's a stereo**_

_**It beats for you, so listen close**_

_**Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te (yeah, yeah, yeah, come on)**_

_**Make me your radio**_

_**And turn me up when you feel low (turn it up)**_

_**This melody was meant for you**_

_**Just sing along to my ster-**_

**Pythor: WTF Stop da music!**

**Serpentine: Ahhh it hurts! :(**

**Claudia: *smirks* Well then… Hit it guys!**

***Claudia, Karina, Alessandro, Gloria, Christina and Max starts dancing***

_***music plays while we turn to the front***_

_**It feels like we've been livin' in fast forward**_

_***We pretend to run***_

_**Another moment passing by**_

_***We do the harries shake XD***_

_**(Up up up all night)**_

_**The party's ending but it's now or never**_

_***Shuffle***_

_**Nobody's going home tonight**_

_***Do the harries shake, do the harries shake***_

_**(Up up up all night)**_

_**Katy Perry's on replay**_

_***We run to the middle***_

_**She's on replay**_

_***Wave to the right then to the left***_

_**DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake**_

_**People going all the way**_

_***Stick our arms out***_

_**Yeah, all the way**_

_**I'm still wide awake**_

_***Jazz hands!***_

_**I wanna sta-**_

**Skales *crushes music* SSSSSTOP!**

**Us: :'(**

**Serpentine: :)**

**Sensei Wu: …**

**Garmadon: REVIEW! WHO-CARES-I-WANNA-SAY-IT-SO-YOLO**

**Everyone: …**

**(Oh my god that was cheesy. ~Claudia Ω)**

* * *

"Weeeeee" Jay cried flying over the ponies. Since they ninjas and kunoichi haven't found the crystal shard yet the mane 6 decided to let them stay at ponyville until they find it. Right now Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were teaching Jay, Hanna, Claudia, Max, Lloyd and Sensei to fly while Rarity and Twilight were teaching Kai, Zane, Nya, Christy, Alessandro, Karina and Cordelia (Shes an alicorn but she already knows how to fly cause shes a goddess -duh-) to learn magic and Applejack and Pinkie Pie teaching Cole, Rosetta, Janet, Christina and Gloria how to use their physical strength as Earth ponies.

"Slow down Jay!" Fluttershy squealed, ever since they left the other dimension they felt like close friend already and are probably treating each other like one too.

"Why should he?" Rainbow Dash argued back "He's doing awesome! No wonder they call you the ninja of lightning!" She chuckled but winced as Jay crashed in a tree "Maybe I spoke too soon"

"Yea maybe you jinxed it too much" Jay clutched his head with a hoof to stop him from seeing lightning bolts.

"Sorry" Rainbow giggled as she and Fluttershy helped him up

"My turn" Hanna shouted spreading her wings as the others cheered her on. Slowly but surely, she flapped her wings harder and harder until she was metres away from the ground. She flew around, weaving through the trees gracefully until she landed on the ground with a flourish.

"Great job!" Fluttershy said quietly. Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement.

"That was great for the first time!" She said, clapping her hooves. "Claudia, you next!" She called the young dark-maned pegasus up to the front. Claudia gulped as she looked behind her and saw Hanna giving her a encouraging smile while Sensei nodded in approval. She slowly spread her wings, and with a burst of confidence she shot up into the air.

"Woohoo!" Claudia cheered, flying in loops for a while before coming to a gentle stop on the ground with only four light thuds to be heard and the rustling of grass.

"You're a natural!" Rainbow Dash applauded. "Lloyd, you're up!"

"Oh dear god…" Lloyd gulped as he walked into the open field.

* * *

"Slowly" Rarity gracefully advised The new unicorns as she helped them try to levitate some books to their rightful places on their shelves

"I think I got the hang of it" Zane said happily as he already placed 5 books on the shelves

"Speak for yourself" Karina moaned, she was having problems with her magic looking a bit like what Kai did when he tried to pick up his phone.

"Not only this is good practice" Twilight smiled "It also helping me to clean up the castle library- WoAH!" She ducked as a flying book flew over her head

"Sorry!" Christy apologized

"Cleaning yeah right" Spike pouted "More like me cleaning up their mess"

"Shh I'm trying to concentrate" Alessandro said as he placed a book on its shelf.

"YAS!" Karina cheered, she finally put the book on the shelf "I'm getting the hang of it!"

"Yeah, one out of thirty." Kai smirked as he levitated the book past the open window. Karina pouted, and sat on the ground in frustration.

"Hey, you moved my book!" Cordelia pouted, looking at Kai

"What its not my fault this horn is not doing what I want it to do" The fire pony protested as his book flew across the library, hitting a shelf and causing books to cascade down.

"Guys! You're not doing it right!" Rarity shouted as everyone stopped, books falling from the sky

"Oh" Kai murmured.

"Never would've guessed." Nya sighed, rolling her eyes at her brother before putting one last book onto the top shelf.

"Well it isn't my fault!" Kai argued.

"It sort of is." Christy said matter-of-factly.

"Guys, give him a break." Karina rolled her eyes. "Even if he sucks at being a unicorn."

"Really?!" Kai turned to face Karina.

"Yeah. Really." Cordelia mocked. Just as Kai was about to blow, Alessandro made him angrier.

"With Kai here, we're _never_ getting it done." Alessandro stated, crossing his hooves.

"ENOUGH!" Rarity screeched, causing everyone to look at her.

* * *

"You think you get it now?" Applejack asked the new earth ponies as she finished her lecture.

"Come on lets get to the fun part!" Pinkie pressed.

"You're making it sound like we're your students" Christina joked.

"Well wallop my withers Christina" Applejack frowned "Just can't handle excitement can ya'll?"

"Can't handle excitement?!" Pinkie gasped "How could you!?"

"I _can _handle excitement thank you very much" Christina argued, frowning.

"Anyways we setted up a course for ya'll Pinkie here will explain it" Applejack smiled

"Well you'll start off at bucking apples into carts" Pinkie began, directing her hoof towards the five trees, packed with juicy red apples. (Yes they're at sweet apple acres) "Then you'll pull the carts to the mud pool, hit the end of the planks over there balanced on those rocks to fly the apples across the finish line!" Pinkie finished

"Cool lets start!" Cole announced walking on his hind legs and fell "Uhh whoops? Sorry but I don't think I'm used to walking on 4 legs" as the rest sans Pinkie and Aj agreed

"Same here" Rosetta said as Gloria toppled them over.

"Owwwww!"

"Its okay you'll get used to it" Applejack dismissed them.

"Anyways GO!" Pinkie tooted. Cole had no problems bucking the apples off the trees and getting them into the cart, and he was pulling it across the mud while Rosetta was hesitating on bucking the trees.

"What in tarnation are you doin'?!" Applejack rushed her.

"It doesn't feel right hurting the tree!" Rosetta pouted.

"It's a tree, it doesn't mind!" Pinkie Pie told Rosetta.

"But still!" Rosetta wailed. Christina quickly bucked the apples off her own tree, as she slowly but surely got her cart to the end of the mud pool.

"What do I do now?" Christina complained.

"Get your hooves dirty, duh!" Pinkie sloshed around in the mud.

"Gross!" Christina pouted as she looked at Gloria. Her friend wasn't doing well either. She was bucking the tree as hard as she could, but the apples wouldn't budge!

"Put some more pony (wtf) into it!" Applejack urged Gloria.

"I'm trying!" Gloria whined feebly as she bucked the tree for the twentieth time and landed on her flank. She sighed and smacked her face into the grass as one apple landed on her head.

* * *

"It's been a long day hasn't it twili?" Applejack asked as she snuggled down in her sleeping bag. The ninjas and kunoichi were all sleeping over at Twilights place because it was the biggest of them all and the mane 6 decided to join them in the sleepover.

"Yup, the new unicorns can't get _anything_ right!"

"Yea, who knew teaching _ponies _from another world would be so hard?" Fluttershy sighed, she and the mane 6 were in her room while everyone else -boys and girls separated- were in the guest rooms.

"Anyways good night" Rainbow Dash yawned.

"Good night" Everyone chorused and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**-Christy's POV-**

_-Dreaming...-_

_Stars, Stars filled the sky, ponies swimming everywhere but one pony caught her eye..._

_"Princess Luna?!" I said flabbergasted as I tried to run to her_

_"Did you forget I could enter ponies dreams?" Luna asked bemused._

_"N-No, why are you here?"_

_"I know you're seeking for the first Crystal, your crystal"_

_"Wait how did yo- my crystal?"_

_"Yes, I also know that the goddess of yours didn't explain everything, In each realm there is a crystal that corresponds to the pon- ahem I mean person that represents the realm, you're crystal is here because of your strong love for us" Luna explained_

"_Really?" _

"_Yes"  
_"_Where can we find this crystal?" I pressed_

"_You will find the crystal of light at the next galloping gala" Luna informed_

"_Wait what!?" But before I could get an answer from Luna, I woke up, looking around in the room as my friends slept peacefully._

* * *

"I'm telling you we need everyone in the throne room!" I shouted to Twilight.

"But we can't arrange it at this hour!" Twilight argued "Everypony's gone to their separate ways!" I knew what she meant, Twilight and her friends don't always get together, they're probably doing something importance now. No, this is much more important.

"No this is really important! ITS ABOUT GOING BACK HOME!" I accidentally screamed the last part, sheepishly I covered my mouth with my hoof

"Oh, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Twilight moaned galloping out of the door, before she was out of earshot she shouted "AND MAKE SURE EVERYPONY KNOWS THIS!" And left.

**-Narrator's POV-**

"Why must we wake up so early?!" Kai yawned, everyone following suit.

"Please stop your moaning and follow me" Christy pleaded motioning them to follow like a air cadet would.

"Okay but why is this important?" Jay asked suspiciously "Are you doing this to make us wake up early?!"

"No..."

"Of course she's not!" Nya scolded ignoring Christys protest "She _does_ have something important right Christ?" She turned to ask her but got no answer

"Christy?"

"What y'all doin'?" A sudden country voice called out

"Applejack?" Janet inquired

Applejack, unlike them, did not look tired "Yep that's me" She she laughed. "I got up early to catch up on apple bucking back at the farm. Until twili came along and asked me to come here"

Suddenly Rainbow Dashed zoomed in "Why are we here again Twilight?"

"Christy has something important to say to all of you" Twilight informed; Everyone looked up to see Christy standing on Twilights throne.

"You see we've been searching for the crystal and I had this dream…" She began to tell them everything she heard from her little dream. Once everything was cleared Rarity was the first one to talk

"The gala?!" She trembled, horrified as the mane 6 did the same.

"What's so wrong about a gala?" Claudia asked with her curious nature.

"Well you see things didn't go so well the last time we went there" Twilight told them looking off to space thinking about the countless mistakes they made and how everything was ruined.

"So do we really need to go?" Fluttershy squeaked not wanting to remember the time she gone berserk hunting down those poor animals, even the thought made her shiver.

"Yes" Christy said firmly.

"What can we wear?" Jay cried; Everyone/pony stared at him "What? I'm just stating that we can't just wear our ninja suits!"

"He does have a point" Cole agreed

"Ahem, have you ever heard of a tuxedo?" Karina sighed "Can't you wear that?"

"Well… I guess we can but still…" Lloyd complained, as his first time as a teenager more the less a pony he didn't really understand why boys had to be so formal…

"Well what can _we _wear?" Hanna pouted

"Ohh! I could design some _fabulous _dresses for you all!" Rarity squealed in glee

"Really you can do that?" Nya asked wide eyed.

"Sure!" Rarity beamed, her head already bursting with ideas.

"Okay THIS time I'll let you but please Rarity don't make anything 'inappropriate' for my sis" Kai stated sternly; Nya sighed and shook her head

"Gezz Kai! Stop being overprotective!"

"Wait you haven't told us _where _the crystal is" Max pointed out

"Oh… well Princess Luna didn't tell me anything about that" Christy confessed

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I promise the gala chapter is going to be longer! -Karina**

**Lloyd: Promise?**

**Karina: Why do you care?**

**Lloyd: … I'm… sorta… a brony**

**Claudia *laughing*: You!? A brony?!**

**Christy: What the heck Lloyd!**

**Sensei: Language!**

**Garmadon: **_**Frosty the snowman…**_

**Kai *In disbelief*: Really?**

**Garmadon: What? Its my favorite christmas song!**

**Everyone including Sensei Wu, Lloyd and Misako?: …**

**Misako: Wow honey… Wow**

**Garmadon: Why are you here?!  
Lloyd: WTF**

**Misako: ?!**

**Jay: Relax it means welcome to facebook**

**Misako: …**

**Cole: Finally Jay isn't the first one to go on the chat**

**Jay: What did you say? *Takes out his pegasus nunchucks***

**Rainbow Dash: Ahhh murderer!**

**Jay: Relax these aren't real *Strokes his nunchucks"**

**Jewels: Hi!**

**Zane: Who are you?**

**Karina: Spoilers….**

**Jewels: I don't know who you are I'm blind!**

**Zane: Sist-**

**Claudia: Ah ah ah! No spoilers!**

**Karina: He practically gave it away anyways…**

**Max: Wheres Alessandro?**

***Everyones looks at the chat to see Alessandro, Gloria, Christina, Hanna &amp; Practically everyone in season 1 and 2 offline***

**Everyone: Aww….**

**Kai: Hannas not here?**

**Rosetta: Your gf?**

**Everyone: *snickers***

**Kai: *blushes* What NO!  
Nya: And you say I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend…**

**Jay: *blushing hard***

**Karina: Spoilers people; Spoilers!**

**Janet: Hmfh *Presses button***

**Everyone: Who cares? *1 2 3* REVIEW!**


	8. Preparing is a Pain

**(I'm really sorry about the updating timing, it's just that me and Karina are busy with the motherload of end of year homework and I've been working on 2 audio series, 1 animation, 15 dresses, 9 requests, 2 of my friend's OC's, 2 ponification processes and etc on my DeviantArt. Sorry! ~Pegasorry D:)**

**Well lookie here! From the title somebody hates preparing!**

**Jay: Not me!**

**Kai: Nor me!**

**Lloyd: Uh... Not me either!**

**Claudia: Dude cut to the chase everybody knows it's you**

**Lloyd: Blast these people!**

**Zane: *Blasting cast***

**Everyone: ...**

**Lloyd: Not intentionally!**

**Kai: *sighing* It's a metaphor Icebrain!**

**Zane: If u only knew...**

**Everyone: ?**

***Zane changes his name into Icebrain in the chat***

**Icebrain: Nvm**

**Everyone: 0-o**

**Icebrain: YOLO!**

**Cole: Zane has gone crazy!**

**Zane: What do u mean?**

**Everyone: Dafuq. Is happening. To my mind O.O**

**Zane: Greetings**

**Icebrain: I'm your consciousness!**

**Zane: … Bye your consciousness**

***Icebrain leaves chat***

**Everyone: …**

**Christina: Welp that was interesting but for now…**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**

* * *

**-Rarity's POV-**

'sow sow sow' I have to finish the dresses to the gala! Even though we have ours, the kunoichi don't! So, I took it upon myself to make their dresses, hmm, yes… I see… Done!

"Voila!" I swished the dresses, or rather used my magic, to my antique clothing stands and the kunoichi stared at them with amazement. I have to say I have done a good job on their dresses.

Rosetta's had a similar decoration to Fluttershy's. It was embroidered with flowers and the slightly white transparent sleeves grew to about 6 inches. Her dress was flowing down to her hind hooves and was light green swirling with plants of all kinds.

Janets was high hooved and slick with some kind of ranger look (similar to her kunoichi outfit) and had a mane piece of a paw print.

Hanna's had a slight wind look, its dress was switched to the side...ish and had a belt had a pattern resembling wind. The sleeves were like Rosetta's but tainted very light pink.

Nya's was hard, She was boyish and was the kunoichi of water. So I made a design similar to AJ's cause she also hates dresses, but in a gradient with blue and purple. And the sleeves were about 10 inches and had a flowing quality.

Christy's, I had to admit she was easy, she letted me do anything I want! So since her color is yellow I made a short dress that had lace trim and was a bright yellow and had a star mane clip.

Then there was Claudia's, she was very picky with hers, She ended up with a gradient dress in purple, blue and silver, glimmering with moonlight. Short wavy sleeves and a sparkling tiara.

Karina's was easy too. It was like Claudia's but in red, orange and yellow and was a bit more… summery It also had a belt like Hanna's but gold with a sun shape clip off slightly from the center.

Christina's was Dark purple and Black, apparently she prefered mysterious colors. She had a misty pattern and a darkness symbol as a clip.

Gloria's was a bit more colorful, Music notes everywhere and silver outlines running down the trim and she also like Christina had a music note clip.

And you couldn't forget Cordelia! Since she was a goddess I used something light weighted and was gold from top to bottom, with a pink and gold head dress completed with the letters 'Dance' in the middle going out to a chain then the head dress.

"These are…" Christy stuttered not knowing what to say

"Fabulous?" I suggested smirking

"Totally" Nya grinned

"Lets hit the gala girls!" Hanna teased whooping as everyone laughed at her antics

"Come on lets check the boys!" Rosetta chuckled as they walked into the separate room.

**-Narrator's POV-**

"Come on Lloyd you have to wear it!" Jay nudged trying to make Lloyd wear his suite. Right now the ninjas were wearing suites with bows in their respected colors and were trying to force Lloyd to wear his.

"Yweh Weph Twph Weprfh It" Kai mumbled trying to say 'You need to wear it' but the piece of clothing in his mouth -AKA Lloyds suite- was stopping him to do so

"Lloydddddd please just wear it" Alessandro pleaded

"I don't understand why we have to be so formal!" Lloyd crossed his hooves but ended up falling down

"Lloyd?" A sudden voice called out

"Is Lloyd moaning over fashion again?" Christy smirked

"Moaning over fashion?! Such a crime!" Rarity burst in using her magic to pop on Lloyds tux much to his chargin.

"Hey! We could have been changing here!" Max humphed but looked confused by the sudden looks on the ninjas faces (including Alessandro)

"You are…." Jay stuttered, face hot as he and the ninjas just saw what the girls were wearing

"Yes, Yes I know they look glamorous don't they?" Rarity grinned

"Glamorous is not even near what i'm seeing" Jay said his goofy grin appearing on his face while Kai rolled his eyes

"Jezz wonder why" He said sarcastically

"Oh boy not the 'thing' again" Cole groaned

"You done yet?" Applejack asked. the gang came into the room wearing their dresses as Applejack threw Rarity's dress at her popping it on.

"Lets hit the gala!" Karina said in a somewhat geeky way

"What?" Cordelia sputtered just appearing next to them and then laughed

"Anyways…. Come on senoritas lets have a party before we go!" Pinkie cheered as she zoomed off

"Another party? I thought you said the gala _was _a party" Max stated

"Double party's!" You could hear Pinkie across the hall.

"Lol" Christina laughed as she and everyone else followed the crazy pink pony.

* * *

"Yum!" Lloyd helped himself to the cake that was placed for Pinkies 'Let-Celebrate-Before-We-Go-To-The-Gala Party'

"Is the gala this fun?" Christina asked the hyper pony

"Nope, this is one of my signature party's, just for my besties!" Pinkie bounced on top of the table and splashed bombed into the punch Rarity was drinking in "CANNON BALL!"

"Hey excuse me!" Rarity complained "I was drinking the punch here!"

Pinkie chuckled "He he no silly you're drinking the swimming pool!" She exclaimed hopping out of the cool drink while Rarity spit her drink out saying "Ewww!"

"Anyways since the Gala is tomorrow does this mean this is our last day in my little pony?" Christy sadly asked

"I'm afraid so Christy, but remember there are 9 more reams for you to explore" Sensei told the saddened light kunoichi

"Cheer up Christ!" Pinkie tried to make her smile, she hated for pony's to frown

"Fine" Christy sighed "Lets have a blast tomorrow then!" She cheered regaining her happy mood

* * *

**ANOTHER short chapter to quicken up the wait for the gala one ;) Oh and we also letted the one(s) and only(s)… Gloria, Christina, Max and Alessandro to the doc! We needed help so we threw open the doors and let the characters in! (seriously there not OC's)**

**Gloria: Really? You could have said anything but really?**

**Karina: I'm bad at poetry okay!?**

**Christina: Yay! *whisper* Now I can do this… *Presses keyboard***

***Pythor appears in a nightgown***

**Pythor: *Snoring* Huh huh? Hey I was sleeping!**

**Christina: *types in commands***

**Pythor: *Starts dancing to 'baby' by Justin Bieber* What? I demand to know whos doing this!**

**Christina: *Giggling* *troll face***

**Karina: Christina!**

**Gloria, Claudia, Max and Alessandro: Hey let me try!**

**Karina: /)_**

***Random bad guys appear and start dancing with Pythor* **

**Bad Guys: F YOU ALL!**

**Everyone: *Laughing* O-Okay lets get on to the real chat…**

***Everyone leaves 'Commands' chat and enters 'Author Notes' chat***

**Kai: Hi! What took you so long?**

**Us: Nothing in particular…**

**Cole: K…**

***Jay Writes on board***

**Jay: Look what I wrote!**

_**Who hates the most:**_

_**Overlord= **___ __ __ __ __ __● _**(Overlord: :( )**_

_**Pythor= **___ __ __ __ _**|| (Pythor: :( )**_

_**Cryptor= **___ __ _**||| (Cryptor: :) )**_

_**Garmadon= **___ __ __ __ _**||| (Garmy: :'( )**_

_**Leader of the stone warriors (Jay: I forgot his name...)= **___ __

_**Serpentine= **___ __ __ __ __ __

_**Nindriods excluding Zane= **___ __ __

_**Stone Warriors= **___ __ __ __

_**Mr Meta- *Kai holds Jay before he could write the last word***_

**Kai: No spoilers remember! Especially if they're from the newest season, season 5! (In real ninjago not fanfiction)**

**Jay: Why?**

**Kai: *Whispers* They will have our head for it *nods to Us***

**Jay: Oh**

**Karina *angry*: I can still hear you!**

**Jay &amp; Kai: Oh no**

**Karina: I like trains…**

**Kai &amp; Jay: … What would that do? *Train runs over them* O-Oh**

**Ambulance: BE BO! BE BO!**

**Nya: Nooooooooooooooooooo**

**Karina: *sarcastic* noooooooooo**

**Nya: *Thrust dagger into Karina's leg***

**Karina: *Heals magically***

**Nya: What?**

**Karina: Its good to have a magical healing brother in your family**

**Max: *Sai glowing green* Well, **_**Ga Ga **_**Promised to not call me cheeky anymore!**

**Cole: Ga Ga? Seriously?**

**Max: Hey!**

**Christy: *Sing song voice* 'Lady Gaga'**

**Max: NO! Its like ****家姐 ****(Ga Jie not Jia Jie) but in english!**

**Everyone sans Max and Karina: …**

**Lloyd: :L**

**Max: *Presses button* REVIEW!**

**Everyone: …**


	9. At the Gala

**Lloyd: Weeeeeeee**

**Everyone: :V**

**Lloyd: Hooooooo**

**Garmy: Laaaaaaa**

**Karina: Oooooooo**

**Hanna: BooooooO!**

**Claudia: Nahhhhhhhhhh**

**Misako: Ahhhhhhhh**

**Sensei Celestia: Magicccccccc**

**Everyone: …. **_**-L-**_

**Sensei Wu: SSSsssssss**

**Lloyd: What does the SSS stand for uncle?**

**Sensei Wu: Spirit Smoke Skype**

**Everyone: …**

**Sensei Wu: Sensei Wu Out.**

***Sensei leaves chat***

**Everyone: Everyone Out.**

***Everybody leaves except Sensei Celestia***

**Sensei Celestia: Weren't we supposed to say 'Review'?**

***Awkward silence***

**Sensei Celestia: Meh, REVIEW! *Accidentally trips over Twilight***

**Twilight: HEY! MY SPELL BOOKS!**

**Note from Claudia/Pegasis: I went through this chapter for a quality check, and some of this chapter might've been changed by me, enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on!" Rarity moaned as she tried to tug Pinkie of her trampoline, AGAIN. Since it was the ponies second time they went to the gala, they knew that they would need some kind of new transport to get to the gala because Spike had broken the carriage from last time by crashing into a tree. Apparently Pinkie thought that if she jumped high enough to reach Clouds Dale she could grab a cloud carriage that could be passing by.

"Pinkie!" Rarity clenched "Don't get all sweaty and ruin the dress I made you!" She grabbed the end of Pinkies tail and pulled her off.

"Isn't that what you said last time?" Pinkie thought as she hopped around. On the other side of Raritys boutique Twilight, Claudia, Karina, Rainbow Dash, Lloyd and Christy were discussing transport

"Why can't we just fly?" Rainbow Dash said flapping her wings

"Not _all _of us can fly Rainbow" Twilight argued

"How about teleportation?" Claudia asked shyly; Everyone turned to look at her.

"How can you teleport?" Twilight asked confused "Only unicorn and alicorns can do that!"

"You think?" Claudia rolled her eyes, appearing behind Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Lloyd and Christy in a poof of purple, white and silver dust.

"Woah!" Everyone blurted in amazement

"She does that all the time at school…" Karina muttered turning back to whatever she was doing.

"What are you doing sis?" Max asked hovering over her head

"I was looking at Pinkie" Karina replied drawing something

"Huh?" Claudia said popping behind her and looked at her drawing "Oh I understand now! Us pegasi will fly up and _grab that carriage_!"

"Didya hear that?" Rainbow Dash asked raising her wings "Time to fly!" She zoomed off leaving the others trying to fly steadily. But sooner or later they got the hang of it

"Woohoo! This is so amazing! We can fly!" Jay yelled out in triumph.

"YAS!" Hanna laughed, her own element flowing through her mane. As the moon rose, Claudia looked at the beautiful sight of her own element as cloudsdale came into view. She suddenly felt a burst of power as the moonlight touched her.

"Come on guys!" She speeded ahead, followed by Rainbow Dash and Jay as the others lagged behind.

"How?!" Rainbow Dash squeaked.

"Wait for us!" Fluttershy flew as fast as she could.

"Fine!" Claudia moaned, suddenly coming to a stop in mid-air. Rainbow Dash was surprised she could do that but quickly recovered, stopping as well. Jay wasn't as lucky. He sped straight ahead, crashing into a pillar!

"We're here." Hanna landed pulling Jay out of the cloud pillar.

"Wait here. My friend owns a cloud carriage!" Rainbow Dash motioned for Fluttershy to follow. As they approached a light blue pegasus with a dark blue mane. To Claudia's amusement and the others' disgust, the stallion blushed after Rainbow Dash talked to him for a while, then he nodded his head. A moment later, they returned with a magnificent cloud carriage, enough to fit at least fifteen ponies!

"Wow! That isn't a cloud carriage, that's a skybus!" Jay remarked.

"Lets bring it back down!"

* * *

"Wait…" Claudia counted all the ponies. "We won't all be able to fit! theres 25 of us!" She told the others.

"Well, yeah, but we'll fly the carriage, so that's fine!" She pointed to the seven spots for pegasi so they could latch on to the carriage to pull them along

* * *

"Dammit! We have to _fly_ this thing?!" Hanna struggled to fly straight thus turning carriage in to multiple spins

"I'm sure it'll be fine if we all work together." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy is correct." Sensei agreed.

"But there are _six_ of us, not seven!" Rainbow Dash frowned.

"Have you forgotten about me?" Cordelia pouted, flying towards them. Of course! Cordelia was an alicorn! All seven of them flew the carriage back to the ground with ease, as if the carriage itself was made of air.

* * *

"Finally!" Karina cheered hopping off the carriage immediately. Savouring the grassy area around the castle.

"Whats wrong with her?" Lloyd asked Max.

"She has motion sickness" He whispered back giggling at his sister's expense.

"Princess!" Twilight happily greeted her mentor, Princess Celestia outside the gates.

"Twilight! What brings you here?" Celestia smiled as the group of ponies approached.

"I contacted one of the 'outsiders' in their dreams sis, telling them that the shard there looking for." Luna explained to her big sister

"Oh I see. Well then you're welcome as special guest in that case, but I must say sadly the place where the shard is, is with the crown jewels and that only opens at the end of the night" she informed.

"Oh…" Kai frowned but Christy was beaming from ear to ear.

"So we get to party all night long?!" She almost was bursting with excitement.

"Yes" Luna answered as Christy lept into the air.

"Oh and Twilight?" Celestia turned to her former student "Since you're helping these 'outsiders' you may leave your royal duties" Twilight smiled, last time they were there she saw how Celestia was shaking hands with everypony. Boy it was glad she got through that!

"Oh but there's one more thing" Her heart sank… One more thing? What was the princess talking about? "Here" She made a coat that matched Twilight's dress out of thin air.

"Huh?"

"Use this to cover your wings, you don't want any _interruptions _do you?" Celestia winked

"Yes…"

"Good, now off you go!"

After leaving the princesses Twilight had something to say to the team.

"Remember mares" Twilight said before fake coughing and adding 'colts' "no dilly dally we only have one objective and remember last time we were here?"

"Ohh I feel a song coming up!" Pinkie exclaimed

_At the Gala!_

_Last time at the gala_

_I was going to see them all_

_All the creatures, I would befriend them at the gala!_

Fluttershy sang, Ninjas and Kunoichi tilting their heads to what's going on

_At the gala!_

_All the birdies and the critters_

_They didn't love me at all_

_I treated them so badly_

_Right here at the Gala!_

She kept singing pointing to Applejack

_Remember coats and mares_

_Don't lose your focus!_

_At the Gala!_

_At the gala, I went to sell them all my appletastic treats! But none of them, came to buy them, except one mere pony!_

_So I didn't earn a penny_

_Cause they were stuffing themselves with these!_

Applejack pointed to the hors d'oeuvres on the table and frowned

_All our dreams, wish and hopes_

_Were crushed in simple matters_

_All that we've been wishing for_

_Won't happen at the Gala._

_At the Gala!_

_At the Gala, I went to find him..._

_The prince I was to dream!_

_I hoped Ponies will see I'm just as regal at the Gala!_

Rarity took the lead singing as she saw a glimpse of the very same prince who ditched her before turning her head back to sing

_At the Gala!_

_I found him, the prince charming,_

_And how agnorant he had been_

At this point Kai realized what she meant and shouted a large 'Hey!' before letting them back to explaining this gala by song

_He didn't treat me like a lady_

_That night at the gala!_

Rarity sighed

_This is what are nightmares have been waiting for,_

_To have the worst night ever._

_Each of us won't live our dreams,_

_Tonight at the Gala._

_At the Gala!_

At this the ninjas and kunoichi looked unsure whether or not thinking if this was what the ponies were trying to send to them, if this was then they are doing a _great _job.

_Been dreamin', I've been waitin'_

_To fly with those great ponies-_

_The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks_

_Were at the Gala in a fix_

_I got to hang out with them for a while_

_They didn't keep that promise_

_The Wonderbolts ignored me right_

_Here at this Gala_

Rainbow Dash looked up at the sky where the wonderbolts were performing

_All we've longed for,_

_All we've dreamed,_

_We're all just an illusion..._

_Finally we will all wake up_

_And leave this Grand Gala_

_At the Gala!_

_I was here at the Grand Gala,_

_Trying to cheer up every-pony!_

_So this isn't the party that Pinkie Pie will agree_

_For I am the best at parties, only ponyville will agree..._

_Ponies playing, ponies dancing_

_To slow music at the Gala_

Pinkie sang stopping the ninjas and kunoichi from entering the party room

_Remember all the screams at the Gala,_

_At the Gala!_

Once the gang heard 'screams' they literally can't take it anymore. Cole was speechless while Karina kept on going and going on about 'what kind of song is this?'

_At the Gala,_

_With the princess,_

_was where I went to be!_

Twilight looked back at where they just came from

_She will be_

_We could have talk all about magic,_

_And what I've learned and seen._

_She will see_

_But she just shook the ponies_

_And took no time just for me_

_We won't take this chance now EVER!_

The ninjas and kunoichi sighed but all took the stride and sang the songs _last _part toghether

_Into the Gala, we must go;_

_We're ready now, we're all prepared._

_Into the Gala, let's go in_

_And find that Crystal fast!_

_Into the Gala, now's the time-_

_We're ready and we all look fine!_

_Into the Gala_

_Find that gem!_

Fluttershy chanted with determination

_Into the Gala_

_Have a blast!_

Applejack cheered

_Into the Gala_

_Take them home!_

Rarity eyes the jewelry cases which were being strapped off by guards

_No fans please!_

_As famous We would be_

Everyone sang worried

_To take_

_To get_

_To find_

_To prove_

_To whoop_

_To cloak_

_Into the Gala,_

_Into the Gala,_

_And we'll have the WORST NIGHT EVER.._

_At the Gala!_

"Okay…" Jay clapped his hooves a few times "Well… That was interesting…"

'To be honest, that wasn't what we had in mind…" Fluttershy said, kicking the ground.

"TOTALLY was what I had in mind" Pinkie sang hopping around us.

"So… You're saying that the gala is the WORST thing in the world." Karina tilted her head.

"Yeah." Twilight admitted.

"Wait…. What time is it?" Gloria asked

"We have 6 hours till midnight" Zane replied in his usual monotone voice

"What do we do till then?" Nya questioned

"I know, PARTY!" Pinkie Pie screamed hopping around

"I thought she said the gala had bad parties" Karina mumbled while Claudia facehoofed.

* * *

"Oh yea boogie down!" Pinkie sang dancing to the funky music, apparently since the last gala they added a disc- well _Gloria_ added a disco to the gala and lots of ponies were dancing

"This is fun!" Rosetta laughed

"Come and dance Cole!" Janet urged seeing the earth master leaning at the side of the room

"Nooooo!" He whined "You guys know I hate dancing!"

"Well too bad" Kai smirked and with Lloyd they used their magic to push Cole to the dance floor. They all laughed as Cole glared daggers at Kai and Lloyd.

"The one time Kai's magic works." Nya muttered.

"I'm still not dancing" Cole pouted

"Come on earth dude!" Even Rainbow Dash was urging him to dance.

"No, No, No!"

"Yes yes yes!" the ninjas, kunoichi and ponies chanted dragging him towards Janet.

Suddenly they heard a rip, they all gasped in shock to see that Twilights coat broke when Cole stepped on it!

"Is that the princess?" A pony asked, as quick as lightning Twilight was hoarded by ponies asking if they could have a picture or autograph from the princess of friendship herself.

'Uh oh" Twilight gulped "I guess we have to runnn!"

"Why would you run if you could fly?" Claudia asked deadpanned

"Oh yea" Twilight grinned sheepishly "FLYYYYY!"  
At once the pegasi carried the others and flew away but eventually, the pegasi of the group caught up.

*Background singing*

_We have to find away_

_to get to the jewly place_

_I can't believe a small mistake_

_could have caused so much rampage_

_oh why, oh why~_

_losing focus, I don't know what to do!_

_running through the halls_

_We fear we won't get through_

_oh why, oh why is this hard_

*Background singing ended*

"Look theres a corner turn!" Nya observed pointing her finger to a long curved hallway up ahead "We can loose them in there!"

"Okay!" The pegasus chorused and raced- flew to the halls

"I, think- we lost them" Hanna huffed once they were out of sight, suddenly Prince Blueblood appeared

"Prince Blueblood!" Rarity spluttered

"My dear princess" BlueBlood faced Twilight kneeling (Or can ponies kneel?) "May yo-"

'SMACK!' Everyone gasped as Rarity smacked Prince BlueBlood right in the face with her hoof.

"Not only you're an agnorant grunt you're also a friend stealer!" She scolded leaving the prince all by himself rubbing his sore cheek.

"I'm sorry Twilight but you know, things happen right?" Rarity apologised to her best friend

"Um.. Its okay Rarity, I didn't like him anyways" Suddenly the _wonder bolts _zoomed past.

"Hey I heard you have incredible speed" Fleefoot said shaking Jay's hoof

"Um yea?" Jay answered unsurly due to the fact that he had no idea who these ponies were, except when Dash mentioned them in the song

"Can you do us the honor of joining the wonderbolts?" Spitfire asked; Rainbow Dash was left agaped in shock, She had to work so hard to get in and all Jay had to do was fly?! Seeing Rainbow Dashs expression Jay replied "Sorry, but no"

"W-what? Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Huh" The wonderbolts left leaving Rainbow Dash to question

"W-Why did you decline?"

"Well 1. Were going somewhere soon and 2. Its not nice stealing someones thunder" Jay chuckled at his bad pun.

"Its like our nightmares have came back to haunt us!" Pinkie screamed looking around "What if Cheese Sandwich appears?!"

"Didn' yer and Cheese Sandwich befriend each other in the end?" Applejack questioned, confused.

"Oh yeah" Pinkie giggled making everyone moaned.

"OMIGOSH the princess!" When group heard distance stomping and chatting Twilight immediately thought of a plan and whipped her head around to face everypony else

"Quick we need to go now!" Twilight called, horn sparkling in process. Confused the ponies gathered around Twilight. Suddenly they all disappeared.

* * *

"Woah" Max said clutching his head "What happened?"

"I teleported us away" Twilight simply stated

"Look!" Claudia pointed to a gateway and to a clock.

"You teleported us to the crown jewels!" Kai exclaimed

"And it's time!" Rosetta happily added

"Well then lets go in!"

* * *

**That wasn't as long as I expected… (PS We did this on 10/1/15 just to let you know)**

**Claudia: ONE MORE FACEQ AND I SWEAR KARINA!**

**Karina: Its not **_**my **_**fault you find them crappy!**

**Jay: Uhh watchya talkin' about?**

**Karina: I posted some pics and Claudia's ranting on how ugly they look when they're probably better than hers!**

**Everyone: …**

**Claudia: Is too!**

**Karina: Is not!**

**Everyone: -_- *Aims blaster at them***

**Us: Hey!**

**Christina: Where did you get that from?!  
Rosetta: From them *Sticks finger to Hansolo (Starwars) And Luke* (PS: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM DISNEY OR LEGO, WELL ANYTHING!)**

**Hansolo: You promised to give them back!**

**Everyone: :'( *Throws guns to Hansolo***

**Hansolo: Thx *Leaves Chat***

**Claudia: Who the hell was that?**

**Alessandro: Hansolo and Luke. *Shrugs***

**Gloria: Wait when the hell were **_**you**_ **here?**

**Christina: Wait when did Gloria get here?**

**Karina: Wait why is Christina even here?**

**Claudia: I dunno. ._.**

**Jewels: Hi everybody!**

**Us: OH GOD JEWELS IT'S TOO EARLY FOR YOU TO BE HERE!**

**Jewels: Aw… :(**

**Claudia: Well there's a little spoiler for you guys!**

**Christina: I know where this is going…**

**Karina: So…**

**Us: Bye! *deletes everyone from chat***

**Kai: XD**

**Sensei: I sense with my sensei sense that Jewels is going to-**

**Us: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS STILL DOI- *beeeeep* *our mics crash***

**Ninjas: *Welping* REVIEW!  
Kunoichi: HEY!**


	10. We're Leaving

**~Chapter 10: Time to go~**

* * *

**Karina: Changa changa changa! Changa changa changa!  
Claudia: -_-**

**Cole: XD**

**Karina: Changa changa ch-**

**Pinkie Pie: CHERRYCHANGA!**

**Us: Da hell?**

**Kai: What is Cherrychanga?**

**Pinkie: I made it up myself! A cherrychanga is mashed up cherries in a tortilla that's deep fried. Cherrychanga. Great name, huh? Oh, but maybe I should call it a chimicherry. Ooh, that's good too. Which do you think sounds better? Cherrychanga or chimicherry? Or what if I combine them? Chimicherrychanga! What sounds the funniest? I like funny words! One of my favorite funny words is 'kumquat'! I didn't make that one up. I would work in a kumquat orchard just so I could say 'kumquat' all day! Kumquat, kumquat, kumquat! And 'pickle barrel'! Isn't that just the funnest thing to say? Pickle barrel, pickle barrel, pickle barrel! Say it with me! Pickle barrel, kumquat, pickle barrel, kumquat, pickle barrel, kumquat, chimicherrychanga!**

**Jay: …**

**Lloyd: I rather not...**

**Pinkie: Come on! Pickle barrel, kumquat, pickle barrel, kumquat, pickle barrel, kumquat, chimicherrychanga!**

**Hanna: Ahhhhhh!**

**Christina: *thinking* Hey look its a ghost!**

**Karina, Spike &amp; Pinkie: AHHHHH *Runs away***

**Everyone: … XD Anyways… REVIEW!**

**Pinkie: *Comes back* And drink sarsaparilla! It gives you extra sass.**

**Christina: …**

* * *

"Its time…" The ninjas and kunoichi gulped,it dawned on them that this is the end of their adventure through MLP and they don't even know where they're going next, much less knowing _how _to use the crystal

"Lets go in" Sensei said boldly, sharing one last gulp they turned to see the guards cutting the line separating the ninjas and kunoichis from their trip 'home'

* * *

"There are so many gems!" Rarity exclaimed, even she was overwhelmed by the massive amount of jewels inside the room.

"How can we find a star shaped yellow crystal in here?" Lloyd asked in disbelief

"Anyone have a tracking device?" Karina asked jokingly

"Actually..." Twilight said tapping her horn "Please magic don't fail me now…"

Suddenly the room glowed in many colors so they could easily pinpoint the crystal

"My Gem finding spell! Great idea Twilight!" Rarity praised as she started using the spell herself.

"Now lets go find that gem!" Alessandro cheered.

"its it this one?" Max asked pointing to a orange-yellow gem.

"Nope"

"This one?" Gloria asked hopefully.

"Nope"  
"_This _one?"

"No Jay"

"Ohhh I think I found it!" Claudia yelped.

"NO Claud thats not it"

"This one?"  
"Thats not it either Kai"

"Then what Cole?" The ninjas, kunoichi and ponies were arguing very loudly to notice that Fluttershy was quietly speaking

"Guys I think this is it"

"I don't know Kai! Ask Rarity she's the one who knows gems the most!"  
"Guys.. umm is this it?"

"Don't look at me how about Zane?"

"Guys I think I found it"

"I think Fluttershy wants to say something" Zane replied making everyone look at the shy animal loving pony.

"Ummm..." Fluttershy lost all her confidence, she even almost dropped the crystal!

"Hey guys it's the crystal!" Spike declared plucking the crystal out of Fluttershy's shaking hoofs

"Good job Spike!" the ponies praised, the ninjas and kunoichi looked at Fluttershy, she seemed unfazed by the lack of attention she got.

"But Fluttershy got the crystal!" Karina blabbered, everyone turned to look at her

"Say what now sugarcube?" Applejack asked

"You know Fluttershy was the one who found it!" She protested, but seeing the looks on everypony's faces made her mumble 'nevermind' as she slowly sunk to the floor.

"How are we supposed to use it?" Claudia questioned poking the gem,

"Uhh I dunno" Cole sheepishly answered

"To open the gem within, use the powers the infants have" Cordelia's mused, with a glint in her eye.

"What?!" Everybody looked at the goddess pony.

"What? I just read it from sensei's scroll. No biggie." Cordelia shrugged.

"You touched my scrolls?!" Sensei yelled.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Twilight shouted. "I think the new ninjas and kunoichi need to use their powers somehow to activate the crystal."

"WE'RE NOT BABIES!" The earthlings shouted.

"But still, I wanna try!" Claudia waved her hand in the air.

"But you always try first!" Karina argued.

"It's not like you can control _your _powers." Christina smirked.

"Well you can't either!" Gloria joined the argument.

"Guys, quit it!" Alessandro said.

"Oh no….." Max murmured.

"Guys stop it! The ponies in the gala can hear!" Cordelia warned. The earthlings shouted over each other, completely oblivious of their surroundings.

"What

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Being earthlings with their nature, they ignored her, continuing.

"You know what? I'm getting that crystal!" Claudia shouted.

"No you don't!" Karina shouted. All at once, the earthlings (except for Cordelia who was worrying too much) grabbed the crystal, and at that instant, Karina's eyes glowed orange, Claudia's indigo, Christina's a dark blue, Gloria's Magenta, Alessandro's Bronze and Max's eyes glowed Teal as they in a blinding flash of light, all the ninjas and kunoichi disappeared from Equestria.

* * *

**(A note in a note from Claudia)**

**But this fanfic is already 66 A4 pages long, yet we haven't even started on the dimension yet. Oh dang, this will be a loooooong fanfic. I think it'll go a bit more than 200 chaps, maybe 250-300 because the My Little Pony was already longer than I expected. We also might get a bit carried away, because Karina has an extensive list of what to do in the next area. It's like what tourism boards have as their extremely tight tour schedules.**

**5am Get up**

**5:05am Eat Breakfast**

**5:10am Get on the bus**

**and etcetera. ~Claudia Ω (Call be Pegasis MCG (or just my pen name, Pegasis) from now please, it's my new channel name.)**

**-BACK TO THE AUTHOR's NOTE-**

**(This note is brought to you by Claudia :) )**

**Karina: DUN DUN DUN that was ridiculously short**

**Jay: You said it**

**Lloyd: Where we're going next?**

**Us: *singing* Can't tell you its a secret!**

***Claudia teleports away from chat***

**Claudia: So.. Me and Karina are sort of in an argument, but I really don't want this to affect the fanfic so I'll just keep writing or something… Karina can't delete me from this doc cuz I'm the owner sooooo…. Yeah. *Copies entire thing and pastes it to a note on her computer* just in case… I do tend to delete everything when I rage.**

***Claudia teleports back***

**Nya: God, where did you go?!**

**Claudia: No where…**

**Gloria: GRANNY G IS BACK ON TRACK!**

**Christina: AND GRANNY C!**

**Nicole: AND GRANNY N!**

**Us: Wait, when did Nicole get here?! She's not even on the fanfic!**

**Nicole: CUZ I'M GRANNY N! *starts laughing hysterically***

**Karina: Uh… Okay. :/**

**Lloyd: :L**

**Everyone: OMG LLOYD NOT THE FACE AGAIN!**

**Claudia: I need glasses now… :3 I'm getting more short sighted than Karina...**

**Everyone: wtf ._.**

**Karina: Yeah she does, hey you look like a troll face from here!**

**Claudia: You don't say… *idea!* K BAI! *turns off the chat***

**Christy: Wait i just realised we didn't say goodbye to mlp :(**

**Claudia: Shut up and leave!**


	11. Something Uncheesy

**~Chapter 11: SAO here we come!~**

* * *

**(This AN is brought to you by Claudia :) -Karina)**

**Karina: Can't wait to go to the next realm! Lots of fighting!**

**Lloyd: Wait.. Oh god, are we risking our lives in battle here?! Are we gonna die? Are we gonna get hurt?! I already got used to not fighting!**

**Claudia: Yes, you're risking your life in battle here. :3**

**Alessandro: No you are not dying. *rolls eyes* But yes, you are getting hurt.**

**Claudia: And finally, TOO BAD!**

**Christina: *starts singing do you want to build a snowman***

**Claudia: *joins in***

**Christina and Claudia: Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on lets go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies, but now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman.**

**Gloria: Stop singing!**

**Claudia and Christina: F*** you, b****. *middle finger***

**Everyone: o.0**

**Karina: I can't sing, but I'm taking singing lessons.**

**Everyone: Mkay.**

**Claudia: *doing maths with a blunt pencil* (singing in the tune of do you wanna build a snowman) Do you have a pencil sharpener? Come on I need one really quick. I can't even write with this thing, my pencil is too blunt so please don't be a c*nt!**

***legasp from Karina***

**Claudia: I just use it quickly, but this supply teacher, is being a f***er! Do you have a pencil sharpener...? :(**

**Everyone: No.**

**Karina: Anyways… REVIEW!**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" The ninjas screamed as they plumbed to the ground on their faces.

"Owwwww~" Max moaned rubbing his cheek, wait… "HEY WERE NOT PONIES ANYMORE!" He cheered

"Max stop you're giving me a headache" Kai complained clutching his head

"I think my 'skin' got dented" Zane exclaimed pecking his arm with his hands

"I think i'm going to have a concussion" Jay whined

"Please stop your whining!" Lloyd yelled waving his arms in the air "I am younger than you yet you act like children! And. You're. FINE!" he added pouting

"Well I am technically almost the same age as you" Max argued "Right Karina?" He looked around for his sister "Karina!? Where did she go?"

"Come to think of it we haven't seen any of the kunoichi yet" Cole told them stretching his back.

"Nya's not here?" Kai asked frantic as he got slapped in the face from Cole

"Man up hot-head!"

"Hey who are you?" A different voice spoke from afar.

"Huh?" The ninjas said in unison. A boy came up to them, he had slightly long but neat black hair and black eyes, He wore black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate on his coat, which was on his left side, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wears a strap, that goes over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side. (PS I pasted this cause you all know that we're bad at describing)

"Name's Kirito" The boy now known as Kirito introduced holding out a hand

"Hi we're the ninjas!" The ninjas chorused shaking Kirito's hand

"I'm-"

"No need for the introduction, your nametags give it away!"

"N-Nametags?!"

"Yea Nametags, wait, your new right?" Kirito asked

"You could say that..."

"Then let me tell you the basics of SAO…"

* * *

(PS Sorry if Lyfa and Kirito is a bit OOC)

"AHHHHHH!" The kunoichi yelled face planting into the ground

"God dammit!" Karina said kicking a near by tree, suddenly the tree caught on fire!

"Holy s***!" Claudia cursed

"What realm is this?" Rosetta wondered constantly wincing at the sight of a burning tree

"How do we know?" Nya exclaimed using her element to put out the tree "Hey our elements work!"

"Thats probably the reason the tree caught on fire" Christina murmured jokingly. Suddenly a breeze caught up and and a girl with bright green eyes flew past at great speed, seeing the kunoichi the girl stopped flying fast and flew down to them

"Woah Woah Woah! What are different races doing together here? Unless you're a party but your info tag doesn't say that." The girl asked confused

"Rac- what?"

"Races!" At that moment the kunoichi realised that they didn't look like them anymore, for example Janet had cat ears and a tail and Nya had blue hair!

"What in the name of…" Janet trailed off grabbing her 'tail'

"You're a Cait sith" The girl said "I'm Lyfa" She smiled softly

Nya smiled back and started introducing the team to Lyfa "I'm Nya, She's Rosetta, Hanna, Janet, Christy, Claudia, Karina, Christina, Gloria…"

"Cool" Lyfa's grin grew wider "So maybe if you had time you could follow me and I could tell you what races you are?" The kunoichi nodded but Gloria was looking at Lyfa's wings "So is there any chance we could fly?"

"Yes! Let me show you…" Lyfa smirked and pressed her hand on the back of the nearest kunoichi, which was Nya.

"You're an Undine" She told the water wielder "Swipe your left hand (correct us if were wrong) to open up the menu" Nya looked confused at first but obeyed and was shocked by the results

"Woah.."

"Then open up the inventory tab and select the 'flight system controller" Lyfa instructed pointing to the icon "All of you do this"

"Okay!" The kunoichi chorused and mimicked what Lyfa taught Nya.

"It's. So. COOL!" Karina awed while Claudia just facepalmed at Karina's words of wisdom.

"Now just used the joystick to move as you fly" Lyfa explained "When you get used to flying you can then fly without the controller"

"Aww yea!" Rosetta smirked

"Wait… I'm already flying!" Claudia whooshed around. "Its so dark! where are you guys?!"

"You're an imp! use your night vision!" Lyfa called out.

Everyone just realised that day had turned to night, and it was almost completely pitch black except there was barely any light reflecting off the moon.

"Shoot Claudia! Now I have to clean up your mess!" Karina whined

"No need, I found out how to use night vision." Claudia shrugged.

"HOW ABOUT US?!" All the other kunoichi shouted.

"Meh."

"Screw dias!" Karina screamed and raised her hand to lift the sun next to the moon.

"Hey!" Claudia shouted. With a huge burst of power, she banged the moon against the sun, causing the sun to shoot across the sky.

"SUN AND MOON WRESTLE NUMBER ONE! WHO WOULD WIN?" Being the geek she is, Rosetta screamed

"GUYS!" Nya shouted. Frowning, Karina walked up to Nya while Claudia flew. They looked up at her with huge, sad eyes while she lectured them. "I know powers are cool and all, but with power comes responsibility!"

"CUT THE CRAP!" Claudia shot up into the air. "This is awesome!"

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Karina happily screeched as she as well flew up next to Claudia while in the background the moon and the sun were still fighting, knocking each other around.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Hanna shouted. "Get down here!"

"GIRLS!" Christy shouted.

"I know you're a Salamander Karina but you don't have to raise the sun to show it off!" Even Lyfa was joining the argument

"You guys are so annoying!" Janet rolled her eyes

"WAIT FOR US!" Christina and Gloria flew up to join the kunoichi of the sun and moon. Within seconds, the young kunoichi flew around in loopdy loops and flips, with the sun and moon going crazy across the sky, loud music blasting out of nowhere and complete darkness down on the ground.

"Hey! Who turned off the lights?!" Nya shouted.

"Is this a dream?" Lyfa asked confused about the strange things going on. As she flew up higher to see what was going on up there. Where the young kunoichi were. They were up there, still flying around in glee.

"How the heck did you guys learn to fly and use your powers so fast?!" Janet shouted from somewhere under the darkness.

"Just follow your instinct!" Lyfa called "You're a Cait Sith!"

'AKA A CAT" Claudia added laughing as Janet looked confused looking up at her ears.

* * *

"... And thats why SAO was reformed." Kirito explained. The boys weren't so lucky as they listened to Kirito's boring lecture about SAO, Max, Kai and Alessandro were bored to death and they were practically sleeping!

"Have you even listened to my lecture?" Kirito asked placing his hands on his hips.  
"Yeah… Yeah…" Max murmured, half asleep.

"We-we need to get the.. the golden fleece~" Alessandro sleep-talked while Kai just snored loudly.

"Wake up!" Cole smacked Kai in the face as Zane slowly shook the earthling ninjas awake.

"Huh Waaaaaa?" Max woke up startled "Hey I was dreaming about puppies!

"And I was dreaming that I was in Percy Jackson!" Alessandro said out loud as if everyone needed to hear.

"I'm sorry I needed to wake you two from your slumbers, but you really need to listen!" Zane apologised and scolded at the same time.

"What the heck is Percy Jackson?" Jay questioned the teeny blonde ninja (No, not Lloyd XD -Claudia).

"You haven't heard of it?! Shame..." Alessandro shook his head.

"Why Shame?" Kirito tilted his head

"Never mind" Alessandro dismissed

"Anyways if u were listening resay everything I said" Kirito said crossing his arms

"Uh oh"

"Good luck" Lloyd whispered to the three.

"Umm.." Thankfully the three ninjas didn't have to answer because suddenly Kai started burning!

"What?!" Kirito asked confused "I thought magic powers were only in ALO!"

"Kai what is it?" The ninjas even Kirito crowded around the burning ninja

"I feel weird" Kai murmured clutching her head "Like if there's something we need to find….. The gem!"

"Really?" Max asked "So in SAO its your gem!"

"Hang on Hang on" Cole said slowing us down "We can't find the gem yet! We need _all of us_ so we will go together! Plus its the earthlings who activate the gem!"

"I think I could help that…" Kirito smiled patting his pocket, suddenly a tiny pixie flew out

"Hi daddy!" The pixie chirped "What's wrong?"

"Hi Yui! Can you help me? I want to send a message to my sister in ALO please" Kirto answered

"Sure!" Yui placed her tiny hands on her head and suddenly a gigantic screen popped up

"Hello? Oh hi nii-san" A girl greeted "Why do you want to call me?"

"Hi Suguha, Why is it so dark? Anyways these Ninjas are trying to find some kunoichi I suspect there with you?"

"Oh yea!" Suguha (also known as Lyfa) agreed "Girls stop you're flying your friends want to call you"

"NOT NOW CLAUDIA IS SWEARING AT ME" Karina shouted, the ninjas could hear faint swears like 'shut the f** up b****' and 'you are such an annoying b****' etc.

"Yep thats them" Jay laughed "GUYS ITS US!" He screamed at the screen

"Oh Jay?" Christina's voice was heard "Hang on let me break these two apart!"

"I'll help!" Lyfa said flying towards the edge of the screen. After a while after lots of shuffling Lyfa and Christina came down holding Claudia and Karina as the other kunoichi meeted them at the screen.

"Nya! Thank god you're safe!" Kai sighed in relief

"Thank god _you're _safe!" The sister of fire replied back

"Uhh Nya? Why do you have wings?" Lloyd asked

"Oh these?" Nya stroked her shimmering blue wings "Its just something we get when you're in ALO"

"Is that also why your hair is blue and why Janet has cat ears and a tail?" Alessandro questioned

"Yes" Lyfa stated

"Okay…. Anyways back to business. We found that its Kai's crystal we need to find, And I have a strong thought that its probably here at SAO, so…. How could you come to here?"

"Uhh I don't know" the kunoichi exchanged glances before Yui suddenly screamed.

"I-I can't hold it much longer!" And the line was cut.

"I-I'm s-so sorry!" Yui dropped her head in shame and exhaustion

"Its okay Yui" Kirito soothed her.

* * *

"Huh? That was weird" Lyfa repeated pacing around "Ani wa sayonara mo iwazu, kōru ga doroppu sa remasen **(Nii-san never drops a call without saying goodbye)**" She murmured in Japanese as she face the girls "What did you hear when the call was cut?" She said in a slight demanding tone

"All I could hear was screaming" Karina replied

"Screaming?"

"Yep, and there was a tiny fairy next to your brother too!" Nya piped up "And the ninjas of course" She added

"You mean Kirito's navigation pixie?" Lyfa inquired

"I guess?"

"Okay that makes sense. Anyways, That black 'ninja' said something about the red ninjas crystal?" Lyfa said confused

"You mean Cole and Kai, And yes he did say that we need to find Kai's crystal… But… How are we supposed to go to that SAO place?"

"I don't really know… Aha! I got it! The Cardinal system! Its located on top of the world tree, maybe it could transfer you to SAO!" Lyfa grinned before adding "But theres a fly limit and the world tree is humongous and filled with monsters… are you up to the challenge?"

"If it means going home to our world then **you bet!**"

* * *

**Oh god I just realised that we overdid this chapter :P Anyways I just realised that we haven't imputed Stripe in the last 10 chapters XD Whoops… Anyways YAY we got de wings! Oh and btw if we did anything wrong or made the characters way OOC then we're sorry :P BYE! -Karina**


	12. Announcement

**I know we haven't updated in a while, and we're really really sorry! So me and Karina have come to the decision that since we were so terrible at writing fanfics back when we started this and TMOPS, we're going to rewrite what we've got on this fanfic too! After the TMOPS rewrite is done, we'll upload the new, updated chapters on a new fanfic! Hope you enjoy it, and stay tuned for new chapters!**

**ps. Anissa will be helping us a bit too!**

**~PegasisMCG**


End file.
